ASL Together!
by gabrielsangel23
Summary: Sabo almost died and he decided he never wanted to be seperated from his brothers again. They decided to set out together to sail the seas. When they get capture by the Whitebeard Pirates they have to decide stay and join or leave. Follow the ASL as they have adventures and fun with the Whitebeard pirates.
1. Prologue

A small fishing boat was sailing out into the ocean and small blonde haired boy stood at the helm grinning. "This is a nice day to set out to sea!" He saw the giant ship coming his way and decided to move out of the way for it.

The young boy didn't see the bazooka aimed at him but another boy in the crowed with wavy black hair and freckles saw it. "SABO! LOOK OUT!" The blonde shot his head back noticing his sworn brother looking panicked.

The ship shook violently as flames erupted all around. Sabo took his shirt off trying to fan out the flames. "Why would they shoot at me?" The freckled boy noticed the man aiming the bazooka at his brother again. He glared and quickly dove into the water to try and save his brother.

He could see the flames from the ship under the water. Sabo looked up his vision was swimming 'is this it am I going to die here?' He felt the frustration and sadness rising. 'I wish I could have sailed with my brothers! We could have been free together!'

Ace saw his blonde brother slowly floating down eyes closed. He swam as fast as he could to the blonde grabbing him. Ace broke the surface of the water hidden by the broken pieces of the ship. He used a piece of wood to float them over to the edge away from the nobles view.

Ace pulled his brother up onto the beach panting heavily. "Damn it Sabo please don't die not now!" He placed his ear on his brothers chest there was a small but steady heartbeat. Ace sighed in relief but noticed the burns on his brothers face and the few around his body.

* * *

Luffy was crying his heart out. Dogra had come back and said both Ace and Sabo were dead. That they had been shot down by a celestial dragon. Luffy cried his heart breaking knowing he was once again alone. Both his brothers had left him behind.

Dadan and the other bandits didn't know what to do with the crying child. He wouldn't eat only kept crying for his older brothers. Luffy held his knees to his chest tears still dripping down his cheeks. "Ace, Sabo."

"Damn it you brat stop crying!" Luffy sniffled "B-but Ace and Sabo y-your both dead! And I'm all alone again!" A hand was placed on his shoulder "your not alone anymore Lu we're here." Luffy sniffled until he realized the hand on his shoulder was warm and solid. He looked back sharply and instantly started wailing "ACE! SABO!" He jumped on them tackling the two older brothers to the ground crying.

Ace and Sabo winced in pain but held their little brother in their arms as he cried realizing his family was still together. Ace sighed "Lu get off we're both hurt and we need to get Sabo treated." Luffy jumped off the two instantly nodding happily.

Later that night the three lay together in their room. Sabo broke the silence "Ace, Luffy." Both looked over questioningly. Sabo sat up looking them both in the eyes "I think we should form a pirate crew together! I realized today when I almost died that I never want to be separated from you two ever again!"

Ace looked them over and nodded "I agree I was feeling the same way after today I saw how close I was to losing one of you and I never want to feel that fear again!" Luffy grinned "Shishishi alright!" He paused "ah but whose going to be captain?" Sabo grinned "we'll all three be co-captains and we'll have equal authority"

The three each put a fist up and Ace spoke "to become the most notorious pirate around, so no one will ever compare me to that man!" Sabo grinned "to write a book about all my adventures!" Luffy snickered "Shishishi~ to become the pirate king!"


	2. Chapter 1

Three teens stood on a small boat a group stood in front of them. Ace grinned at the group waving. Sabo standing next to his brother had his hands on his hips grinning as well. Luffy their younger brother was waving wildly "bye everyone! We'll miss you!" Makino smiled gently "be safe boys! Have fun and don't fight with each other!"

The three boys watched as the most important people in their lives slowly disappeared from view. Ace turned to his two brothers "we're now officially pirates!" Luffy cheered Sabo shook his head "we need to find a real ship and then find us a crew."

Ace looked out over the big blue sea "this is where our adventure starts! We must make sure we always live with no regrets!" Sabo nodded agreeing with his brother "although I still think maybe we should have wait until Luffy was older" Ace shook his head "no way we said we would set sail at 17 Lu may only be 14 but he's strong enough to take care of himself.

* * *

The group docked at an abandon island Luffy instantly was off running the crew looked to their other two captains. "Captains should we really let captain Luffy run off like that?" Ace growled "damn it Lu we told him not to take off on his own!" Sabo shook his head laughing "I'll go find him Ace you go look for supplies."

Ace took most of his crew searching through the jungle grumbling "stupid Sabo giving me the boring job!" The others laughed at their captains pouting. He noticed a weird orange fruit on the ground "oh what's this?" A man from his crew stepped forward "captain don't eat that!"

Ace already had bit into the fruit he swallowed "that's disgusting!" Everyone stared at their captain in shock. The first mate shook his head "are you an idiot?" Ace glared "oi shut up!" His arm suddenly burst into flames Ace looked down a blinked before screaming "holy shit I'm on fire! Ah I'm burning I'm gonna die! Someone put me out!"

Ace paused when it sunk in that he wasn't in fact burning. He looked over to his crew "did I just eat a devil fruit?" They all nodded he groaned flopping to the ground "but I don't want to lose my ability to swim!" The crew rolled their eyes before going on to find supplies.

* * *

Everyone stood on deck Sabo had found Luffy before he could get into any trouble. Luffy laughed at Aces pouting Sabo sighed "what happened?" Ace glared "nothing!" The first mate walked up "this idiot ate a devil fruit on accident."

Sabo sighed face palming "is it at least something cool?" Ace grinned "I think so I can control fire isn't that awesome?" Sabo seemed impressed and nodded "yeah it is kind of cool so you must be a logia then." Ace shrugged "no idea but it tasted disgusting!" Ace rounded on Luffy hitting him over the head he whined holding his head "ow why did you hit me?"

Ace glared "because idiot we told you not to run off on your own and what do you do run off on your own!" Luffy stuck his tongue out at his older brother. Ace growled chasing after his brother. Sabo laughed shaking his head his brothers would never change.

* * *

The group stood in a clearing a fish man by the name Jimbei stood in Ace's way to seeing Whitebeard. "I won't allow anyone with harmful intentions to go near Whitebeard-san!" Ace smirked "then I'll just have to defeat you too!" The two charged at each other starting their intense battle.

Luffy and Sabo stood to the side on the fifth day of the two fighting they finally collapsed. Luffy grinned and Sabo shook his head both going to help their brother. The two were stopped when the shadow of a giant ship appeared.

Whitebeard and his commanders stood in front of the group "where is the brat who wants to take my head?" Ace hearing the man's voice struggled and stood up he glared up at the man. The man was intimidating to say the least Ace glared and turned to his men "go get out of here all of you!"

A huge fire wall appeared in front of the group Sabo and Luffy was in shocked and both started screaming. "ACE!" "YOU IDIOT ACE!" Whitebeard laughed "Gurarara are you going to run away now?" Ace kept his glare on the man "no I'm letting my men get away I will stay and fight you!"

Ace charged at the hulking figure of Whitebeard but was struck down with one hit. He turned to his first division commander "Marco grab the boy we're taking him with us!" Marco picked Ace up and through him over his shoulder the group turned heading back to the Moby Dick.

Ace groaned he felt like he was hit by a train. The raven haired teen looked around confused this wasn't his room. Ace pulled himself up he could faintly hear yelling outside. He opened the door and saw the sea all around.

He fell against the railing holding his head 'damn it Sabo, Luffy I'm sorry!' He heard footsteps coming towards him and looked up a man with a pompadour grinned "hey my names Thatch I'm the fourth division commander." Ace glared at the man he chuckled "if you're worried about your crew you should know they came back for you and we beat the up pretty badly."

Ace stood up hands flaming "if you hurt my brothers I'll kill you!" Thatch held his hands up in surrender "geez calm down we had to tie two of your crew to the mast they keep going crazy and attacking us!" Ace turned rushing past the man.

Ace's eyes widened seeing both his brothers tied to the mast. Luffy was pissed and Sabo seemed to be pouting. "Give us Ace back!" Ace rushed forward wrapping his younger brother in a hug. Luffy grinned "Ace! You're okay we were worried about you!"

Sabo seemed relieved but then was pissed he raised his leg kicking Ace in the side sending the freckled teen to the ground. Ace growled "damn it Sabo what the hell!" Sabo glared "that's what I should be saying you idiot! What were you thinking putting up that fire wall?" Ace frowned "I wanted to make sure you all got away safely I knew I couldn't beat Whitebeard and I didn't want you all getting captured! It would have worked if you would have stayed away!"

Sabo struggled "damn it let me out so I can kick his ass! Your idiot stupid! Why would you think in a million years we would leave you behind?" Everyone watched the two bickering older brother and the laughing younger one. Thatch grinned at Marco "I think they'll all fit in nicely" Marco nodded keeping his lazy look "they're perfect for this crew, yoi" everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing and all agreeing that they would be their new brothers no matter what.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own One piece if I did many, many things would be different!

* * *

Everything in the room was dark, two figures occupied the room. Whitebeard lay sleeping, snoring loudly and oblivious of the second person in the room. Ace stood in the shadows of the room face stone cold. He raised the axe in his hand not noticing the slight opening of the old captain's eyes.

Ace rushed forward to land the killing blow on the old man. Whitebeard suddenly lifted his fist slamming Ace through the wall. The raven sat holding his nose in disbelief. 'What the hell! That geezer just hit me in his sleep!'

Sabo who was walking by looking shocked. Luffy grinned "shishishi~ that was the thirty sixth time you've tried to kill old man Whitebeard." Ace glared at his brother "shut up Lu!" Sabo shook his head "you know Ace maybe we should just give up on this-" he was cut off by the raven "no! I will not stop until I take his head!"

Ace stormed off away from his two brothers. Sabo rolled his eyes "man he is too stubborn!" Luffy grinned "it's funny watching Ace try and beat the old geezer!" Sabo shot a look to his youngest brother "yeah funny when you're not the one having to fish him out of the ocean every time he falls in!"

* * *

The freckled teen poked his head from the side watching Whitebeard drink without a care in the world. He glared before rushing the man. Whitebeard raised his fist punching the teen in the face. Ace was sent flying over the railing.

Sabo jumped up seeing his brother go overboard. He jumped into the water coming up second later with an unconscious Ace. The freckled teen coughed up water laying on his back glaring at the sky. "Please Ace stop falling into the ocean! I like being clean just like the next person but this is ridiculous!"

Ace pushed himself up glaring at Whitebeard who looked amused. He turned to his irritated brother. "It's not my fault! If the old man would just stop hitting me into the ocean there wouldn't be a problem!" Sabo huffed sitting up as well.

Luffy walked up to them keeping his famous grin on his face. "Shishishi~ Ace fell in the water again!" Ace jumped up chasing after his youngest brother. "Get back here Lu I'll show you how it feels getting thrown into the ocean!" Luffy laughed running around the Moby Dick.

* * *

Ace went flying into the water again after another failed assassination attempt. Marco sighed shaking his head "when is he going to give up with the assassination attempts, yoi?" Luffy looked up at the first division commander. "Eh? Ace doesn't like to lose but the old man is too strong for him now shishishi~." Marco stared at the youngest until he was brought out of his thoughts by the second oldest brother.

"Ace can't beat the old man because he's stopped trying already." Marco raised a brow looking at the two brothers questioningly. Luffy nodded "Ace is too stubborn!" Sabo looked at the phoenix being slightly weary of the older man "Ace has stopped trying to kill the old man after the first twenty attempts he's only doing this now because he's too stubborn to admit he likes it here. He just needs a small push before deciding."

* * *

Marco stared at the freckled teen who was leaning against the railing head in his hands. He walked over with a bowl of food in his hands laying it down. The phoenix turned to leave but was stopped. "Why do you all call him your father?"

Marco turned to the younger boy and smiled "because he calls us his sons. It may only be a word but it makes us happy. To the rest of the world we're scum of the sea. It's just a word but…it makes us happy!" Ace clenched his fists looking down.

Marco walked closer and kneeled down on one knee. "How long are you going to keep risking your life like this? Make up your mind already! Either get off the ship or stay and accept pops mark!" Ace kept his head down as he watched Marco walk away.

Ace stayed sitting thinking over what the phoenix had to say. He looked up when someone sat next to him. Sabo glanced at his brother and could already see what the teen was thinking. "So you're going to join the crew then?" Ace nodded "I still don't trust them enough to tell them about my blood….but I like it here." Sabo stayed silent thinking it over he sighed standing up.

Ace stood with his brother frowning "are you mad? If you don't want to stay we can leave!" Sabo laughed shaking his head "no you belong here Ace I just don't know if I can fully trust them yet I want to wait a little longer before making my decision." Ace grinned nodding "alright no matter what you choose I'll go anyway Sabo because we're brother!"

Sabo watched his brother flag down the sixteenth division commander Izo. He sighed leaning against the railing looking out over the sea. "What's bothering you?" He jumped slightly looking over seeing Thatch the fourth division commander. He smiled weakly "that noticeable huh?" Thatch leaned with his back against the railing. "Kind of you just seem like you're thinking about something so I thought I could help."

Sabo was quiet for a while "I was just thinking about some unimportant things it's nothing to worry about." The blonde smiled but it was forced. Thatch sighed nodding 'so he still doesn't trust us then?' Thatch watched the blonde walk off to his little brother. 'We got one on board now we just need the other two to finally trust us.' He looked out at the sea before grinning "I'm sure everything will work itself out in the end!"

* * *

I wanted to thank Nala1220 for reviewing and being amazingly awesome! I also wanted to thank crimson11116 for the review! 


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own one piece sadly.

* * *

Everyone on deck looked over when they heard a thud. Ace stood tall no shirt on and the Whitebeard Jolly Roger tattooed proudly on his back. Everything was silent for a few seconds before loud cheers erupted around the raven. Whitebeard looked down on the raven "so you've decided to join my crew have you brat?" Ace looked up at the man grinning brightly he nodded. The old man smiled "than let's celebrate Ace's joining the crew!"

Sabo stood around the corner arms crossed watching the group wearily as they brought plates upon plates of food out for the freckled teen. Luffy soon joined the oldest eating. The blonde frowned 'I still can't fully trust them not yet.'

Sabo jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He spun around alarmed but clamed when he saw the sixteenth division commander. He smiled lightly "what's up?" Izo looked the teen over crossing his arms "you still don't fully trust us do you?" Sabo was shocked by the blunt question but he quickly composed himself. "I'm usually the more trusting over Ace but you right I don't fully trust you all yet."

Izo was silent for a moment before unexpectedly grabbing the blonde's wrist and dragging him away from the partying crew. Sabo was shocked not knowing what to do "wh-where are we going?" Izo didn't answer just kept silently dragging the blonde brother.

The duo came to a door Izo through the blonde inside and turned locking the door behind him. Sabo was alarmed "what are you doing?" Izo walked over sitting in a chair and crossed his legs "I want you to tell me what's bothering you so much and why you refuse to trust any of us!"

Sabo was speechless for a few minutes before lowering his head his hat shadowing his eyes. "I have nothing to say so if that's all I'll be leaving!" The blonde turned to leave but was stopped by the cross dresser next words. "If you won't trust me then I'll tell you a little about myself that not even the others know only pops." Sabo paused turning around looking the commander over "why would you do that?"

Izo sighed shaking his head in annoyance "because idiot your my younger brother whether you like it or not and I don't like seeing you so cautious and closed off so I want to help however I can!" Sabo paused "what do you think of the nobles?"

Izo was not expecting this question but sighed shrugging "I think the nobles are a bunch of selfish insane pricks" he paused before continuing "but I do know not everything is black and white so it's possible not all nobles are like that. I actually know a noble whose nothing like those people."

Sabo's looked up sharply eyes desperate "you know a noble who left nobility?" Izo smiled fondly nodding "yeah and he's a member of this crew." Sabo stepped forward "who is he?" Izo looked over at the eager blonde "Thatch." Sabo was not expecting to hear the fourth division commanders name he expected it would be someone like Marco or even Haruta.

"Thatch was born a noble?" Izo nodded "yeah but I heard he ran away from that like at a pretty young age he joined pops crew when he was fourteen." Sabo paused thinking over the information. The blonde looked up at the commander searching the others eyes before sighing. "I'm the son of a noble. I feel so ashamed being born to that world it's disgusting and I hate the blood that runs through my veins! I feel disgusted with myself for ever being born a noble!"

Izo wasn't very shocked by the news he stood walking towards the blonde brother. Sabo closed his eyes expecting Izo to lash out at him. The young teen's eyes snapped open when he felt arms around him. Izo hugged the teen close "Sabo no matter if you born a noble or even a devils child you are you and nothing will change that! You should never feel disgusted in yourself you were able to see the wrong in the things the nobles did and you escaped that life you are no longer a noble!"

Sabo felt the tears slip down his cheeks he hugged Izo crying silently into the cross dresser chest. "Y-You don't hate me? You still want me to become one of your nakama?" Izo pulled back and grinned "of course and I can guarantee the others with feel the same way!" Sabo grinned back happy to finally feel accepted.

Izo waited for the blonde to wipe all his tears away "so then do you want to become a Whitebeard pirate?" Sabo smiled brightly nodding "yeah!" Izo smiled "well then let's tattoo the mark of pops on you so you can be a full-fledged member!"

* * *

Sabo walked out onto the deck of the Moby Dick his shirt was off but he still wore his trench coat. Luffy and Ace were by his side in seconds. Ace didn't notice the tattoo yet "where were you? I thought you left or something!" Sabo grinned "no way I'm a member of the Whitebeard pirates I would never leave!"

Luffy noticed the mark on the blonde's upper chest right over his heart he grinned "shishishi~ Sabo got the old man's mark too!" Ace grinned noticing it as well. Marco looked up at Whitebeard with his lazy expression "seems we were able to convince two out of three of the brats to stay." Whitebeard took a drink of his sake grinning "boys let's keep partying to celebrate both Ace and Sabo's joining of our crew!" Everyone cheered happily once again singing, dancing, and drinking.

The two brothers smiled happily finally feeling like they belonged somewhere. Both were thinking the same thing 'I finally have a place where I truly belong.'

* * *

Thanks too all who have read and reviewed! I love hearing what people have to say about my story and even criticism is welcomed so I know how to improve!


	5. Chapter 4

I sadly do not own one piece. Also for people wondering Ace and Sabo are 18 and Luffy is 15 right now.

* * *

Somewhere in the grand line stood an old man wearing a dog hat. He looked down at the paper in his hands. "Those brats think they can run off and do as they please! I won't allow it!" He through the paper showing fire fist Ace and Blue gentlemen Sabo fighting marines, on the ground turning to one of the lower ranking marines.

"Get this ship moving we're going to the second part of the grand line! We're going to pay that damn Whitebeard a visit!" The man looked terrified about confronting the strongest man in the world. But he saluted and rushed off to fulfill his superiors wish.

The old man grinned cracking his knuckles. "Ace, Sabo, Luffy I'll make sure to give you a good taste of my fist of 'love'! I won't let any grandsons of mine become filthy pirates!"

* * *

Sabo shivered feeling a chill run down his spine just at the same time Ace and Luffy both sneezed. Ace frowned "someone must be talking about us." Sabo looked over at his sworn brother. "I felt like I was being cursed or something just now." Luffy grinned "shishishi~ it was probably gramps cursing you for your bounties!" The two older brothers paled. Ace glared at the youngest "oi Lu that's not even funny to joke about!"

Marco looked confused "what's so bad about your grandpa, yoi?" Ace turned to the phoenix with a look of horror on his face. "The shitty old man is a demon!" Sabo nodded "he's absolutely insane completely mental!" Luffy frowned "his fist of 'love' hurts a lot even though I'm made of rubber!" Marco looked shocked "wait he hits you, yoi?"

The three brothers all now looked disturbed talking about their grandpa. Sabo nodded "yeah his 'training' was just plain abuse on kids." Ace growled "he's completely mental! He through Lu into the forest when he was only four! Who does that?" Marco frowned not liking their grandpa much at all now.

The four were brought out of their conversation when the lookout shouted down to them. "There's land up ahead! It's one of our territories!" Luffy grinned excitedly "yay! Adventure, let's go explore the island!" He ran around the deck many laughing at their youngest enthusiasm.

Whitebeard looked over to the first and fourth division commander. "Marco, Thatch will you two be sure to watch Luffy and make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble." Thatch grinned "sure I mean how much trouble can one kid be?" Ace and Sabo looked at each other amused. "You know you shouldn't underestimate Luffy he is a trouble magnet." Ace nodded at his blonde brother's words almost seeming annoyed.

The freckled teen was glaring at nothing "he's also a pervert magnet! If anyone touches him I'll fry them!" Thatch looked confused "what are you talking about Ace?" Sabo sighed but also had a glint in his eyes.

The blonde pointed to Luffy who was talking with Namur. "Now it's not hard to understand, take one look at Lu and you can tell he's obviously the most adorable kid you've ever seen." The group all looked over to the unsuspecting rubber boy. He was grinning brightly and innocently.

Marco and Thatch both nodded understanding what the brothers were talking about. Marco sighed "so he's so cute that he attracts perverts and slave traders right, yoi?" Ace nodded "exactly and it doesn't help that he's so naïve that he would willing go with anyone who offered him food." The two commander sighed and Thatch looked to his pops. "I take back what I said I'm sure this is going to be one crazy day."

* * *

The group of five were walking down the streets of the town. Luffy looked around excitedly. He was in the front so the others four could keep a close eye on the youngest. Luffy suddenly ran off to a stand selling meat.

He turned to the four "ne, ne can we get some?" Marco sighed "you just ate an hour ago, yoi." Luffy pouted sticking his bottom lip out and giving them teary puppy eyes. Thatch instantly cave along with Ace both buying the meat. Luffy cheered happily munching on his meat.

Marco and Sabo were the only ones to notice the movement from the corner of their eye. Luffy walked on but soon the crowed got thicker and he couldn't find any of the others. Luffy frowned "eh where did everyone go?"

The rubber teen looked around but stopped seeing a shady looking guy waving him over. Luffy grinned running over "ne have you seen my brothers?" The man smiled deviously "of course but first how about we go back to my place and get something nice to eat." Luffy's eyes sparkled at the mention of food he nodded eagerly "let's go!"

Before the man could lead the unsuspecting man away he was sent flying with a smack from a long lead pipe. Sabo stood smiling darkly at the man on the ground "what were you trying to do with my little brother?" The man started sweating nervously "n-nothing I swear I was only trying to help him find his way back!" Luffy pouted "eh but you said we were going to eat food!"

The area got lit up by orange flames Ace leaned against a wall in the shady dark area. His face was stone cold causing the old man to shriek in fear. Sabo turned to his little brother "Luffy go back with Thatch and Marco to the ship me and Ace need to have a talk with this man."

The said two commanders appeared and Thatch jumped back from the two brothers. "Holy hell you two are scary!" Marco almost felt bad for the man who tried to take Luffy but then he remember the man tried to hurt his youngest brother and glared with the other two.

Luffy pouted "but the old man was going to give me food!" Thatch chuckled nervously "how about we go back to the ship and I'll cook you a snack." Luffy cheered following the fourth division commander. The two commanders ignored the pained screams they heard both vowing to not get in the way of the two and their brother complex.

* * *

Luffy sat on deck as his two older brothers hugged him close. He grinned "shishishi~ Ace and Sabo are weird!" Marco sighed he couldn't agree more. Ever since the two got back they had latched onto the youngest worried someone else was going to try and steal him away.

A random crew member looked to the phoenix. "So Ace and Sabo both have pretty bad brother complex's don't they?" Luffy tilted his head to the side "eh what's a brother's complex?" Ace had went chasing after the idiot who said that. Sabo smiled "it's nothing important Lu it just means we love you."

Luffy paused before smiling brightly "well I love Ace and Sabo to!" Both brothers blushed lightly before tackling their younger brother in a hug. Marco sighed looking to Whitebeard "I feel for anyone who tries hurting Luffy, yoi." Whitebeard laughed "Gurarara your no better my son you're quite the doting mother hen." Marco shit his father figure a small glare "do not start with that pops I am not as bad as those two, yoi!"

The group of Whitebeard pirates knew two things for sure. The first do not get in the way of Ace and Sabo when they were with their brother. Second Marco was just as bad as the two older brothers maybe even worse. Seeing as the phoenix beat the crap out of a guy for commenting on his three youngest brothers.

* * *

Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed, or Favorited my story it means a lot and you all are amazing!


	6. Chapter 5

I sadly do not own one piece.

* * *

Izo, Marco, Thatch, and the ASL brothers were walking through a town that was not one of whitebeards territories. Luffy seemed more docile and it had everyone on edge. "Luffy why do you seems so upset, yoi?" Luffy looked up at Marco frowning "this place is full of nobles! I hate nobles!"

Sabo's eyes widened before he smiled gently. He walked forward and patted Luffy's head. "You don't have to worry about me Lu my parents won't be here on the grand line and even if they saw me I'm sure they wouldn't want anything to do with me."

Luffy seemed hesitant but deciding to trust his brothers he nodded smiling. "Then let's go get meat!" Seeing the younger boy excited and happy made the others relax and laugh at his antics.

* * *

A short and chubby teen walked down the streets of the beua kingdom. He wore an arrogant look on his face holding his head high. The teen wasn't looking where he was going and bumped right into someone sending him to the ground.

"You bloody idiots do you have any idea who I am! I am a nobles son you disgusting peasants how dare you know me over!" He looked up and froze seeing a group of pirates.

The teen's eyes looked over each of them before landing on a blonde. His eyes widened in shock before sneering. "I thought for sure you died that day but it looks like what they say is true!" He paused while the pirates were trying to figure out who the kid was. "Cockroaches are hard to get rid of!"

* * *

The group was staring at the chubby teen who still stayed on the ground. Ace stepped forward glaring "oi who the hell are you calling a cockroach you fat ass noble!"

Sabo seemed to freeze up in fear almost. Luffy looked to his blonde brother frowning "Sabo what's wrong?" Everyone's attention then went to the blonde who was still in shock. He stared at the teen "Stelly?"

The chubby noble sneered sticking his nose in the air "who else would it be you buffoon!" Ace grabbed Stelly by the front of his shirt. "You better watch what you say or I might just have to beat it into you not to say shit to my brother!"

Sabo shook his head "no we need to leave now!" Izo placed a hand on the shaking blondes shoulder. "What's going on Sabo? Do you know this kid?" Sabo glared at the ground "his name is Stelly and he's the boy my parents adopted to replace me if something happened! If he's here that means they are too I refuse to go back to that life I won't go through it again!"

"What is going on over here!?" Everyone looked over again seeing a tall but chubby man with black hair and a weird mustache walking towards them along with a tall ugly blonde. Stelly pushed away from Ace "Mama! Papa! It's Sabo and he's with a group of disgusting pirates!"

The couple looked alarmed before the man stormed forward grabbing the blonde by the arm. "How dare you converse with filthy pirates! We are going home immediately!" Sabo struggled "get your hands off me! I will not go back that's not my life!"

Before anyone could react a gun was pointed in the man's face. He jumped back shocked and the woman screamed. Izo stood face cold and filled with nothing but raw anger. "You keep your disgusting hands off of my little brother! If you ever come near Sabo again I will shoot you!"

Everything was silent around them Marco walked up placing a hand on Sabo's head looking at the noble family coldly. "Sabo is a part of the Whitebeard crew and in our crew anyone who joins becomes family! If you mess with him you mess with all of us, yoi!" The noble glared before rushing off screaming over his shoulder. "This is not over! Sabo is MY son I will get him back!"

Sabo was pale faced and tensed. Luffy and Ace went to their brother wrapping him in their arms. Ace held them close "don't worry Sabo things won't be the same as last time we're stronger now! No one will ever separate us again." Sabo held his two brothers reminding himself that they wouldn't be separated.

* * *

The old noble known as outlook and Sabo's father sat in front of two men more precisely bounty hunters. "I want you to retrieve something of mine that has been stolen." The leader leaned forward "hmm and what would that be?" The old noble looked cold and tense "my son he's been taken by the Whitebeard pirates and I want you to get him back!"

The two men seemed shocked leaning back "are you insane? Only fools go after a Whitebeard pirate!" Outlook glared "I will pay you whatever amount you wish I'll even up your status to a lower level noble and all you have to do is bring my son to me! You don't have to fight anyone it's easy."

The two men stayed silent both thinking over the pros and cons of going through with this insane stunt. The leader grinned "alright I'll agree to this but if things look like they're getting to risky we're pulling out!" Outlook nodded agreeing to the terms and sinister smile on his face. 'Sabo you WILL come home whether you like it or not!'

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has followed, Favorited, or Reviewed it really means a lot and I really appreciate it!


	7. Chapter 6

I sadly do not own one piece.

* * *

Sabo leaned against the railing looking out at the town. He was stuck on night watch along with a few other pirates. 'Why did they have to show up now?' He shook his head 'no they can't do anything I'm a pirate now! I'm free!'

The blonde was stuck so far in his thoughts he didn't notice the two people coming closer to him until it was too late. Sabo's eyes widened when he was hit in the back of the neck. He fell forward everything around him going black.

The two figures above him were sneering maliciously. "Hey bro that was easier than I thought it would be." The older nodded "we got lucky our target was on night watch and seemed to be in his own little world." He leaned down picking Sabo up. "Well let's get this boy back to his father and get our money."

They had just made it off the ship when shouts could be heard. "Someone took Sabo!" "Go wake pops and the commander up!" The two bounty hunters cursed rushing off into the darkness.

* * *

Marco paced back and forth in front of Whitebeards chair. "Who would kidnap Sabo? Why the hell take him, yoi?" Ace and Luffy ran up to the two looking panicked. Luffy latched onto Whitebeard. "Pops it was Sabo's parents they did this!" Ace nodded hurriedly "they've done something just like it before! They hired those bastards to come and take Sabo away!"

The commanders seemed shocked Marco cursed and punched a hole in the mast. "Why the hell didn't we see this coming, yoi!" Izo sighed placing a hand on the worried phoenix shoulder. "Calm down Marco it will be fine we'll get Sabo back."

Whitebeard sighed "do we know who those two that took him were?" Thatch stepped forward "I believe they were bounty hunters and lucky for us only two bounty hunters are in this town right now."

Whitebeard nodded "Marco you and Izo go bring those two fools here! We will find out where they took Sabo and get him back!" The two nodded but Ace stepped up "I want to go too!" Whitebeard shook his head "you're too emotional right now Ace you need to calm down first."

Luffy latched onto Ace "please don't go Ace! I don't want to lose you again not like what happened in gray terminal!" Ace calmed down slightly seeing his younger brother looking so worried and sad. He nodded "alright I'll wait here but me and Lu are going when we go to get him back!" Whitebeard grinned "of course we're all going! We'll show his parents what happens when they mess with a son of Whitebeard!" Everyone cheered loudly agreeing with their pops.

* * *

Sabo groaned opening his blurry eyes. 'Where the hell am I? What happened?' He sat up looking around the dark room. "I'm glad you've woken up Sabo." He tensed looking towards where the voice came from.

His father Outlook stepped out of the shadows a nasty grin on his face. "Now I want you to be a good boy and start your studies back up! You will stay here and marry the princess of the goa kingdom! You will do as I say." Sabo glared "I won't! I am a whitebeard pirate!"

Sabo's head was turned to the side when Outlook slapped him across the face. "I am your father and you will do as I say! This little rebellion of yours has went on long enough! You will do as I say!" Sabo glared hatefully at the man "you are not my father! Whitebeard is my father!"

The old noble sighed shaking his head. "You will learn to obey me even if I have to beat it into you!" He stepped out of the room and soon two bigger men walked in. Sabo tensed preparing himself for the pain to come. 'Ace, Luffy, Everyone please hurry!'

* * *

The two bounty hunters were thrown onto the deck of the Moby Dick. They were bruised and bloody. Whitebeard stood from his chair towering over them. "Where did you take my son?" The oldest shook "w-we won't tell you shit!"

Whitebeard chuckled "have you ever seen a desperate older brother you brat?" The two looked confused Whitebeard looked over "let Ace go he should question them." Everyone looked hesitant and Thatch questioned the older man "are you sure pops he might kill them first." Whitebeard grinned "don't worry just let him go."

Thing were quite before a door was slammed open. A path opened and the two bounty hunters felt dread fill them. Ace stalked forward a completely murderous look on his face. He grabbed the one closest to him which was the younger of the two. "Where. Is. My. Brother!"

The man was shaking his fear at the freckled teen's wrath. "W-We c-c-can't-" he was cut off with a fist to the face. "Tell me what you did with Sabo!" Ace lite his hand on fire bringing it closer to the hunters face.

The man still refused to speak he shook his head fearfully. "Please don't w-we were paid by the kids father!" Marco glared at the man "Sabo is of age so what his father wants has nothing to do with him, yoi!" Ace nodded bringing the flame closer. The man could feel his skin start to almost burn from the flames close proximity.

The man looked at the fire fearfully and then to the holder of the flames. "H-He's are the manor on the top of the hill in the basement!" The oldest hunter glared "you idiot! Why did you tell them?" The other hunter glared "I'm not going to die for something stupid like this!"

The two were quickly thrown overboard. Whitebeard walked forward "let's go all divisions accept for three and eleven come with me!" Cheers erupted as the whitebeard pirates began their march through town. People ran away and locked their doors because of the looks on the commander's faces. All the commanders were thinking the same thing. 'Hold on Sabo we're coming to save you!'

* * *

Thank to all who have reviewed, followed, or Favorited this story it truly means a lot to me so thank you!


	8. Authors Note ( kind of Important)

Hey wonderful reader! I just had a question for you all. Would any of you be interested in any kind of parings? I can do yaoi and straight parings I just wanted to know what you all think. Please let me know what you would like and depending on everyone's suggestions I'll go from there. Thank you!


	9. Chapter 7

I do not own One piece!

* * *

The group of Whitebeard pirates stood outside the giant iron gates. Whitebeard stood at the front tall and proud. He took in a deep breath "GIVE SABO BACK TO US IMMEDIATELY!"

Everything was silent before Outlook stepped out of the house with a nasty look on his face. "You filthy pirates are not welcomed here! Leave now Sabo will not be going back with you lot! He is my son and will stay here and get married off to the princess of the goa kingdom!"

Luffy and Ace stepped forward glares on their face. Ace looked the old noble in the eyes "you took Sabo from us once before and he almost died! I will not let you take him away from us another time! Sabo wants to be free not caged by you stupid nobles!" Outlook scuffed sticking his nose up "I'll have you know the marines are on their way here! I have guards posted all around the manor Sabo will not be going back with you lot!"

Luffy glared harshly. "Give Sabo back right now! I'll kick your ass if you hurt him!" All the Whitebeard pirates looked at the youngest and couldn't help but think 'does Luffy have a brother complex too?'

The doors slammed open and Stelly ran out looking panicked. "Father Sabo has broken out of the chains! He's rampaging all throughout the house!" Outlook looked furious. Whitebeard grinned proudly "go help your brother and wreak havoc on these nobles!" All the pirates cheered rushing forward and breaking the Iron Gate down.

Guards came from all over engaging the pirates head on. Outlook turned rushing back into the house to avoid the fighting. Luffy rushed inside after the two. He tackled Stelly to the ground glaring at the chubby noble. "Where is Sabo?!" Stelly sneered "get your disgusting self off of me! I am a noble you filth!"

Luffy finally annoyed with the nobles annoying voice raised his fist and punched Stelly in the face causing the noble to pass out. Luffy stood looking around "where the hell could Sabo be?" He heard screams coming from one of the halls and grinned widely. "There he is!"

The manor was soon filled with Whitebeard pirates. Luffy found himself flanked by Ace and Marco. They came into a room where Sabo stood surrounded by unconscious guards. He looked up and grinned sheepishly "I got tired of waiting." Luffy tackled his brother in a hug "Sabo! I missed you!" Sabo laughed hugging the youngest back.

Marco shook his head in amusement "you're fairly impatient little brother, yoi." Sabo shrugged "well I can't let you have all the fun." Izo ran in "sorry to break up the reunion but we need to get like now!" Marco nodded and the group started running out of the manor.

Everyone was stopped when they heard screaming. "Stop right there!" They looked back Outlook held a gun to Luffy's head. The boy was grinning stupidly "I'm sorry I got caught!" Ace and Sabo shook their heads sighing at their youngest stupidity.

Ace glared "damn it Lu why does trouble seem to latch onto you?" Luffy laughed "shishishi~ I can't help it!" Outlook was glaring "now Sabo return back to this family or I will shoot this boy!" Sabo glared and everything was tense for a minute before the blonde grinned. "No way!"

Outlook was enraged "I have one of your precious 'brothers' do you not care what happens to him?" Sabo shrugged alarming all the pirates but Ace and Whitebeard.

Marco stepped up "oi, oi this isn't funny why are you two so nonchalant, yoi?" Ace grinned as well "he picked the worst hostage to hold at gun point that's why." Marco seemed to understand and he relaxed the flames disappearing "I get it now, yoi."

Outlook sneered at the boy "see none of them care for you at all they're all willing to sell you out! But I am a man of my word so I'll show them how serious I am!" Luffy was still grinning while the other pirates began shouting panicked. A loud bang rang throughout the yard and everything went silent.

"Shishishi! Bullets don't work on me~" The bullet was flung back hitting outlook in the shoulder. He screamed falling back as blood slowly slipped from the wound. Luffy looked down at the noble "I'm made of rubber so things like that don't work!"

Sabo walked forward and looked down at his 'father.' Outlook looked fearfully at the group. The blonde leaned down glaring "I am not your son! I am a whitebeard pirate and if you have learned anything from this then you should know to never come after me again! I am living my life how I want to! I won't live by anyone's rules any longer!"

Outlook didn't get a chance to speak before Sabo pulled his fist back hitting the man in the nose. The old noble passed out blood dripping from his now broken nose. Everyone cheered and Sabo stood and light smile on his face.

Haruta sighed "look I don't want to ruin the moment but if we don't leave soon the marines are going to be on us!" Whitebeard nodded "let's go home! We've got Sabo back and it's time to set sail!" Once again everyone cheered agreeing with their pops.

Sabo smiled happily as Luffy clung to him grinning. Ace took Sabo's top hat off before ruffling his hair. "You finally stood up to your parents! I'm proud of you." Sabo smiled gently before grinning. "Ew no way I don't want to be praised by you it just feels wrong!" Ace face turned bright red he screamed chasing after his blonde brother. All the Whitebeard pirates laughed at the two happy to have their younger brother back.

Their happiness was short lived as they heard shouts from marine officials. Ace cursed "damn let's get out of here!" They all started running from the marines. But soon laughter and smiles filled the area as the pirates rushed away from the marines. Sabo smiled 'this is where I belong! This is my family and I wouldn't have it any other way!'

* * *

Once again thanks to all who have reviewed, followed, or Favorited! I also decided I will not put any pairings in this story! Most people said they like it how it is so I'm going to keep doing what I do :)


	10. Chapter 8

I do not own one piece

* * *

A few weeks later after the Sabo kidnap incident a new problem popped up. A problem for Marco at least. Ace, Sabo, and Thatch have all decided they would start pranking the divisions which meant more work for Marco and a lot of complaining crew members.

The blonde phoenix pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. 'Why do I put up with these idiots, yoi?' The blonde was watching the chaos of the trio's latest prank. They had taken all of Izo's make-up and put it on the whole 12th division along with switches their clothes to girl clothes.

Haruto and Izo were fuming running around like chickens with their heads cut off to find at least one of the three. Marco shook his head completely and utterly annoyed.

The blonde first division commander was interrupted from his thoughts by one of his division. "What is it, yoi?" The man seemed extremely nervous. "Well c-commander you might want to go see your room." Marco looked at the man eyebrow twitching.

He stormed off to his room and slammed the door open. Everyone who had gathered around Marco took a step back at the dark aura promising death surrounded him. The three idiots had filled his room full of pineapples. He turned face devoid of all emotion heading towards the deck.

Luffy noticed Marco and was about to go to the blonde but stopped he shivered slightly noticing the way the commander seemed to emit a deathly aura. Marco looked to the youngest. "Where are Ace and Sabo, yoi?" Luffy looked to the side sweating nervously and stuttered "t-they're not hiding b-behind pops chair with Thatch! I swear they aren't!"

Marco smirked turning to the chair. Whitebeard looked down at his son "don't hurt them too bad brat." Marco shrugged "I can't promise anything pops, yoi." He stepped behind the chair and saw the three huddled together scheming.

Marco transformed his arms into his phoenix form. The blue flames causing the three to freeze before looking back slowly. All three screamed running out from behind the chair. Sabo was pale "w-wait Marco I I didn't do it! It wasn't us we had nothing to do with it!" The two nodded agreeing with the blonde.

The phoenix started at them with a murderous look. "I don't care who did it! I just know I'm sick and tired of your pranks enough is enough, yoi!" The blonde walked forward slowly as the three backed up.

Before anyone could blink he transformed and had Thatch by the claws he flew up flinging the cook overboard. Thatch screamed like a girl when his hair got wet. The giant phoenix turned to the other two culprits. He transformed into his half phoenix form the flames lighting up his face.

Marco smirked "your both next, yoi!" Ace screamed really high pitched and went to run but Marco was faster he slammed his foot into the freckled teens head sending him face first into the deck. He turned to Sabo now fully back to normal and walked forward.

Sabo held his hand in front of him "I swear Marco I had nothing to do with it! I don't know who put the pineapple in your room!" Marco stopped for a minute letting the blonde think he was safe before shrugging. "You did it and I know you did, yoi." He in one swift move grabbed Sabo throwing him over the railing.

Marco turned back to Ace who was trying to sneak away and placed his hand on his shoulder. The commander smiled menacingly at the raven who shrieked in fear as the commander once again slammed him into the deck of the ship making him fall through. "You're lucky you have a devil fruit or I would have thrown you overboard as well, yoi." Ace ground from the next level down. Marco chuckled "by the way make sure to tell Sabo and Thatch when they get back up that all three of you are on cleaning duty for the next month, yoi." Ace groaned louder and mumbled "you're the devil!" Marco turned "I heard that, yoi!"

* * *

Luffy blinked seeing Thatch and Sabo dripping wet and Ace with a bruise on his back and a bump on his head. "Eh what happened to you three?" Sabo sighed "Lu make sure never to play a prank on Marco ever understand?" Luffy nodded but paused "eh but I already played a prank on pineapple head!"

Marco looked over hearing the youngest raven talking. He walked over "what did you do Lu, yoi?" Luffy looked up grinning happily at the commander "I gave you lots and lots of new family members! They were in your room! Didn't you see them?"

Ace, Sabo, and Thatch glared at the younger and screamed "it was you!" Luffy grinned "well pineapple-nii seemed upset about something so I thought he might want to be around his own kind! It would make him happy!" Luffy kept smiling looking at Marco expectantly.

Everyone held their breath waiting for the commander to snap and beat the rubber brained idiot. Marco smiled lightly "thank you for worrying about me Lu but next time don't fill my room with pineapple if you're worried just come and talk to me yourself that will make me the happiest, yoi."

Luffy pondered over the thought before nodding "okay that makes more sense! Then if you don't want them can I eat the pineapple?" He put a finger on his lip pouting slightly. Marco nodded "go ahead, yoi." Luffy cheered racing off to go eat the pineapples.

The three pranksters were in shock Thatch shook his head and screamed "what the hell! You beat us up and throw us overboard for something we didn't do but then when he does something you're nice! How does that work?" Marco shrugged "Luffy is to naïve and adorable to punish do any of you want to see him pouting or crying?" That seemed to shut the three up they sighed agreeing with the blonde commander.

Sabo glanced up and asked hopefully "so does that mean we're off cleaning duty?" Marco looked down at the three before smirking "no consider this punishment for what you did to Haruta and Izo who are coming this way, yoi."

The three looked over and screamed at the two angered commanders coming their way. They rushed off trying to get away from the angry duo. Marco chuckled "this sure as hell was an interesting day, yoi."

* * *

Thank you for your reviews I really appreciate all the positive feedback :)


	11. Chapter 9

I do not own one piece

* * *

Out in the distance a marine ship with the figure head of a dog was sailing towards the Moby Dick. A man with a dog hat stood at the head of the ship grinning. "Wait for me Ace, Sabo, Luffy! Grandpa's coming to visit!"

* * *

On the Moby everyone was walking around doing something until the lookout called down. "Ship sited it's a marine ship!" Marco looked up "who's stupid enough to attack us, yoi?" He looked out to the ship and sighed annoyed.

Ace and Sabo decided to step up and ask the blonde what was going on. "What's up Marco? Whose attack us?" Marco shook his head "it's nothing like that it's just Garp he sometimes come's to drink with pops nothing serious, yoi."

Both boys turned deathly pale. Ace screamed "Luffy! Shitty gramps alert!" Luffy jumped out from nowhere looking just as pale. "Grampa's here?" Both ravens were screaming running in circles. Sabo was holding his knees shaking his head "this cannot be happening! We have to hide!"

Ace and Luffy nodded "we need to hide!" Thatch looked at the three alarmed "what's wrong with you three? It's only Garp he won't hurt you!" Ace looked at Thatch darkly "then you don't know the shitty old geezer!" Sabo nodded "we need to protect Lu! The crazy old bat will try and take him!"

They were broken from their rantings when a loud voice shouted "oi Newgate I'm coming aboard!" Whitebeard looked up from his pale sons seeing the old marine hero board his ship. Ace and Sabo instantly hid Luffy behind them.

Garp grinned seeing two of his grandsons. "Ace! Sabo! Where is Luffy?" The two glared at him and Ace stepped forward "he's not here shitty gramps!" Garo clobbered Ace over the head sending the boy to the ground with a giant bump.

Luffy decided to jump out of hiding and scream "don't hurt Ace!" Garp cracked his knuckles "you three disobeyed my direct orders! I told you no grandsons of mine are becoming pirates now let's go! You're becoming good marines!" Luffy screamed and decided to wrap his arms around Marco who was glaring daggers at the old marine.

"Mama Marco! I don't wanna become a marine!" Marco ignored the new nickname in favor of glaring harder at Garp. "Don't worry Luffy you won't be, yoi!" Garp stood tall seeing the defiant look in the phoenixs eyes. "These three are my grandsons! You have no authority over them!"

Thatch stepped up hand on his sword. "Ace and Sabo are both eighteen so you can't tell them how to live their life! As for Luffy well we're pirates so what do we care about the Law?" Garp glared at the two commanders. Ace and Sabo stood next to them seeming slightly more confident.

Garp grabbed Luffy's legs "well Luffy is only 15 and he's my biological grandson so I'll take him if I damn well please!" Garp pulled on Luffy's stretched legs and Marco held on tighter to his upper half. "You are taking Luffy anywhere, yoi!" Garp snorted "watch me pirate!"

Whitebeard having heard enough stood up slamming his bisento on the ground stopping everyone. He narrowed his eyes at Garp. "Garp you should know if you try taking one of my sons against his will then I will retaliate! These three boys are happy where they are why take them from that?"

Luffy nodded eagerly now able to stand on his own. "Yeah gramps I don't wanna leave pops ship! It's fun here and I'll miss Thatch and Mama Marco too much! All the others too please don't try and force me to leave! I won't change my mind ever!"

Garp sighed looking at his three grandsons he shook his head "I'll leave it alone for today but it's not over! I won't have my grandsons becoming pirates! Now let's drink Newgate!" Whitebeard laughed nodding to the old marine. The two went inside away from prying eyes.

Everything was silent before Whitebeard broke it "what's bothering you Garp?" The old man looked up at the pirate captain. "Have any of them told you about their pasts?" Whitebeard nodded "Sabo is a son of a noble. Ace hasn't told me but me and Marco both figured it out as for Luffy since he is your grandson I'd assume that means Dragon had a son."

Garp nodded "you realize what kind of burdens your bringing onto your ship don't you?" Whitebeard grinned "you should know that I believe we are all children of the seas blood has nothing to do with the person! And Garp you should also know with backgrounds like that those three are the safest here on my ship." Garo nodded agreeing.

"I'm not denying that! I just wanted them to grow up safe in the marines where I could protect them!" Whitebeard nodded in understanding "but you also know the marines isn't the best place for those boys. Sengoku may be understanding but many others are not." Garp nodded he sighed standing up "know this Newgate you may think Ace trusts you but until he tells you who his father is then he does not trust in you!"

Whitebeard nodded in understanding shooing the old marine off he leaned back in his bed thinking. 'I sure have picked up three interesting brats! A son of Roger, a son of Dragon the revolutionary, and a son of two of the most powerful nobles they sure have big names.' Whitebeard laughed to himself downing the rest of his sake.

The old pirate captain was interrupted by a knock on the door. Ace walked in looking slightly conflicted. Whitebeard looked him over curiously "what's wrong my son?" Ace looked down "Sabo told you about his past so I thought maybe since everything is getting serious I should let you know about mine as well."

Whitebeard waited for Ace to continue he looked up hatred shining in his eyes. "What would you say if Roger had a kid?" Whitebeard grinned "Gurarara that's what you're so worried about brat? Well then I would say it doesn't matter! We are all children of the sea! I don't care about what blood runs through your veins that doesn't make you who you are!"

Ace felt the tears dripping down his cheeks and he protested. "But Roger was your enemy! Why would you want his son on your ship?" Whitebeard shook his head "we were rival pirates but that doesn't mean we weren't friends. I respected Roger and I still do to this day! But Ace you should know you are MY son now not Rogers or Garps! Nothing will ever change that."

Ace fell to his knees in tears "pops! Thank you! For accepting someone like me into your family!" Ace cried until there were no more tears left to shed. Whitebeard grinned down at one of his younger sons "you should run along now I'm sure Luffy and Sabo are worried about their older brother!" Ace nodded turning and leaving the room feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who likes this story!


	12. Chapter 10

I sadly do not own one piece.

* * *

Ace and Sabo both stood in the commander's office in shock. Ace stepped up "wait please say that again I think I heard you wrong." Marco grinned "we've all decided that we want you both to co-captain the second division of course you would both have equal authority, yoi." Sabo looked to Ace in shock "well Ace what do you think?"

Ace looked over all the commander's "even though I have that man's blood running through me you still want me to become a commander?" Thatch rolled his eyes "oi you're not that special freckles!" Ace smiled lightly before nodding "alright I'll do it!" Sabo laughed shaking his head "well I guess it's settled we'll both be watching over the second division from now on."

The commander's all cheered happily. Everyone cut short when the door was ripped off its hinges and Luffy tumbled in. He looked up and grinned "uh hi I wasn't spying I swear!" All of them were internally calling him a liar.

Luffy jumped up tackling Ace and Sabo in a hug "that's so awesome! You both are in charge of a division!" Sabo ruffled the teens hair "yeah that means we're still stronger than you Lu!"

Luffy screamed angrily "shut up Sabo! When I'm 18 I'll be a commander of my very own division! I'll be stronger than you both!" Ace grinned "oh when your 18 we'll be 21 you're doomed to forever be our little brother!" Luffy pouted "shut up! I'll kick your ass!" The three ran out of the room chasing each other.

Izo smirked "did any of you catch what the boy said?" Marco nodded but the others seemed slightly clueless. Whitebeard grinned "seems the brat may want to stay and become a whitebeard pirate." Thatch looked skeptical "how did you come up with that?"

Vista seemed to realize and grinned "the boy when he was fighting with his brothers had said when he becomes 18 he'll have a division of his own it suggests that he might be thinking about staying instead of going off on his own."

Thatch cheered "I hope Lu stays I don't think Mama Bird over here will be able to handle the stress of knowing if his little chick is alright or not!" Marco glared feeling his eyes twitch "don't call me that, yoi!" Marco chased Thatch out of the room of commanders.

Everything was silent as many of the commanders filed out leaving Haruta and Izo. Both looked up to their pops and Izo spoke up. "Hey pops isn't there anything we could do to make Luffy want to stay but without having to give up his dream?" Whitebeard laughed "Gurarara don't worry my sons I have already thought of how to deal with that issue! Luffy won't be leaving any time soon if everything goes according to plan."

* * *

It was soon time for dinner and everyone piled into the kitchens. Ace was stuffing his face with food when the fourth division commander sat down next to him staring at the orange hat on top his head.

"Hey Ace where did you get your hat from? And why are you so careful with it?" Ace looked up stopping his eating. He glanced at the orange hat fondly and smiled "well I got it as a present from two people who are very important to me!"

* * *

 _Two small kids sat huddled together whispering quietly. A third boy came up into their tree house. "Sabo! Luffy! What are you two doing?" Sabo tensed but Luffy turned grinning widely "we're trying to figure out what to get Ace for his birthday!"_

 _Ace scowled darkly at the two "stop I don't want to celebrate that day! I certainly don't want anything either!" Luffy frowned sadly "but we never do anything on Ace's birthday but Ace always gets us things! It's not fair I want to get Ace something! I'm glad you're alive and I want to show it!"_

 _Ace was speechless not expecting something like that from his rubber brained idiot of a brother. Sabo sighed standing up "Ace we both feel this way. Just for once let us get you something it doesn't have to be on your birthday we just want to show you that we're both glad you were born."_

 _Ace looked down silently before sighing. He nodded reluctantly "fine but I don't want anything big!" Luffy cheered happily while Sabo smiled also happy to be able to buy something for their stubborn older brother._

 _A few days later Luffy shoved a poorly wrapped box into Ace's hands. "Ace happy birthday! This present is the best and Sabo helped pick it out!" Sabo walked up with another better wrapped box handing it to their freckled brother._

 _Ace looked at the two present before opening the bigger one Luffy threw into his hands. Inside was an orange cowboy hat he looked confused but also happy. "Why a hat?" Luffy smiled wider "because this way Ace isn't left out! Now we all match we're the ASL! We all have hats so now we're even closer in our brotherhood!"_

 _The two brothers were slightly touched by how much Luffy cared about them. Ace put the hat on deciding he would never let anything happen to the hat Luffy cared so much about._

 _He moved onto Sabo's present. There were two beads one with a smiley and frowny face and another just plain red pearls. Sabo leaned forward "the ones with the faces I thought could go on the rim of your hat to make it more one of a kind and the others I thought would look good."_

 _Ace put the beads where they go and both the younger brothers hugged him tightly. "Happy birthday Ace! Thank you for being born!" Ace felt the tears appear in the corner of his eyes and he nodded "thank you!"  
_

* * *

Thatch nodded tears in the corner of his eyes "that is so adorable! I wish I could see you three when you were just kids!" Ace rolled his eyes "you're weird Thatch! But yeah that's the story of how I got my hat!"

Sabo leaned over grinning "although he left out the part where Luffy tried to give a flower crown a few weeks before that saying he needed a hat. Ace was so cute blushing with flowers in his hair!"

Ace screamed in anger "damn it Sabo I'll kick your ass for that!" He jumped up chasing his blonde brother around the tables as everyone laughed at their antics all happy the brothers were there.


	13. Chapter 11

Sorry it took so long to update! I do not own one piece sadly.

* * *

Off somewhere in the New World on an uncharted island sat a group of pirates partying and drunk. The red haired captain grinned laughing "the anchor should be setting out soon huh Ben?"

Ben Beckman first mate of the red hair pirates nodded with a serious face. "Soon we'll be hearing all about how some idiot keeps doing stupid things." Shanks laughed loudly agreeing with the first mate.

Everyone stopped partying and became serious. A man walked out of the woods he was tall with black hair and golden eyes. Shanks grinned stupidly. "Oi! Mihawk you came to join us?" Hawkeye Mihawk looked at Shanks annoyed but mostly uninterested.

He walked forward sitting next to the red haired captain. "Have you heard of Whitebeards new members? Three of them they've made old Sengoku nervous." Shank looked interested "oh and who are they?"

Mihawk pulled out three wanted posters. "Fire fist Ace, Blue gentlemen Sabo, and Strawhat Luffy-" Before he could continue Shanks ripped the poster out of his hands and screamed. "Ben, Ben emergency! We have a problem!"

Ben sighed and not only him but Yasopp and Lucky Roo came over as well. "What's wrong captain?" Shanks shoved the poster in his face. "That old man Whitebeard stole Luffy from us! I was gonna make him join us after getting his own crew! The old man kidnapped Luffy we have to do something!" Ben sighed shaking his head "captain I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this so why not just call the old man and see what's going on."

Shanks blinked and nodded "first we need to get a den den mushi! Let's go we're leaving everyone hurry up!" The crew all groaned but did as their energetic captain told them.

* * *

Luffy sneezed and rubbed his nose. Sabo looked over worried "are you alright Lu? You're not getting sick are you?" Luffy shook his head "I've never been sick before! Someone is talking about me! Shishishi~" Ace shrugged "just goes to show the say idiots don't catch colds is true!"

Sabo grinned "oh I'm pretty sure one idiot hasn't ever had a cold either." Ace glared at the blonde "shut up Sabo! That proves nothing!" They started to fight with each other.

Haruta walked over to Luffy grinning. "Hey Lu when are you going to take pops mark?" Luffy shook his head "no way I won't! I'm gonna be pirate king!" Haruta pouted "come on just take it!" Luffy shook his head rapidly running away from the 12th division commander.

It wasn't long after that Luffy was confronted by Thatch. The cook grinned "hey Luffy if you join the Whitebeard pirates I'll give you some meat." He dangled a piece of chicken in front of him. Luffy drooled with sparkles in his eyes. But shook his head and yelled "no way! I'm gonna be pirate king! I won't work under someone else!" Thatch pouted by admitted defeat…for now.

Luffy time after time was confronted by different commander and even non commanders. He was sulking behind Whitebeard chair to hide from the others. Whitebeard chuckled. "What's wrong my son?"

Luffy popped up from behind the chair and went to sit on the old man's lap. He pouted cutely cheeks puffed up and arms crossed. "Everyone keeps bugging me about joining and taking your mark! It's not that I don't want to but I made a promise to Shanks that I would become a great pirate and return his hat to him!"

Whitebeard nodded "that's understandable…but why not do both?" Luffy looked up at him curiously tilting his head to the side. "Both? I can do both? How?" Whitebeard grinned "well why not take my mark and join us?" He held his hand up to stop the boy's refusal.

"Let me finish brat. If you join my crew I'll give you your own division that is with us but separate." Luffy looked confused "but how does that work?" The old man laughed "Gurarara! You will have complete control over the division no one can tell you who to bring into your division and you can even go on some of your own adventures if you wish."

Luffy nodded seeming to accept the idea but paused. "What about being the pirate king?" Whitebeard grinned "well then we'll fight my crew vs yours whoever wins becomes the king. That way you can stay here with us but also seek out your own dreams and keep your promise to the red haired brat."

Luffy thought it over before grinning brightly. He nodded "alright I'll do that! That way I can stay with pops and the others! I won't have to leave Ace and Sabo either!" Whitebeard nodded "it's up to you, you can take my mark or not I won't care either way you'll still always be my son!"

The straw hat wearing teen seemed thoughtful he grinned rushing off and grabbing Izo's arm. Everyone watched confused as he dragged the cross dresser away from the others.

Marco walked over curiously. "Pops what's going on with Lu, yoi?" Whitebeard grinned "I convinced the boy to join us permanently." Marco's eyes widened in shock "h-how did you manage that, yoi?" Whitebeard laughed "Gurarara! I knew what was holding the boy back."

Marco looked at him curiously. "And what would that be, yoi?" The old man smiled fondly. "It wasn't his dream of being pirate king. It was his promise he made to a very important person to him. He didn't want to let this person down so he stayed determined even though what he really wanted was to stay here and be with his family."

Luffy ran towards Marco grinning. "Mama Marco! Guess what?" Marco raised an eyebrow. "What's up, yoi?" Luffy showed him his chest right over his heart. Marco grinned "that's amazing Lu, yoi!" Luffy nodded happily then showed him his wrist where a jolly roger of a skull with a strawhat presented itself proudly.

Luffy made his way around the ship everyone cheered when they saw the proud mark of Whitebeard their pops right on Luffy's chest over his heart. Ace grinned hugging Luffy tightly. Luffy looked at the two happily "Now we'll always be together!" The other two nodded happily the three hugging each other tightly never wanting to let go.


	14. Chapter 12

I do not own one piece.

* * *

Ace and Sabo both stood in front of Whitebeards throne along with Thatch. They were both unusually serious. Whitebeard looked down at them. "My sons I am sending you with fourth division commander Thatch to go deal with some brats on one of my islands. They have been causing chaos on that island and need to be dealt with accordingly."

Ace and Sabo both nodded in understand. Sabo stepped forward "when do we leave pops?" Thatch spoke up. "We're leaving in a few hours so go get your things and say your goodbyes." They both nodded deciding to break it to Luffy first.

They found him relatively easy. He was with Marco trying to distract the commander from his pacing nervously. Luffy looked up hearing footsteps and grinned. "Ace! Sabo! Mama Marco won't stop pacing for some reason and he won't tell me why!"

Luffy pouted but became tense seeing both his brothers acting weird. "What's wrong with both of you?" Sabo sighed "Lu pops is sending us off on a mission and we leave today." Luffy grinned cheering "yay where are we going?"

Ace shook his head "no Luffy you're not coming with us! This mission is for me and Sabo your stay here with Marco and the others." Luffy glared shaking his head stubbornly. "No way! That's not fair I want to go too!" Sabo placed a hand on his shoulder looking sad.

"You can't come Lu it's too dangerous and this is our mission. Just like when you get yours we can't interfere with it you can't get in the way of ours it's not fair." Luffy frowned not liking that he was being left behind. He nodded sadly walking over to Marco and pouting.

Ace frowned before turning his back on their little brother. "Don't worry Lu we'll come back soon!" They headed for their rooms to pack their things. Ace looked over at Sabo. "So did you mean what you said? About not getting in the way of Luffy's missions?"

Sabo laughed shaking his head "there's no way Luffy is going anywhere without us knowing. Like I'd agree to something like that! Plus I never promised anything." Ace grinned "good for a second there I was worried you had hit your head or something."

* * *

Luffy watched his brothers retreating forms along with Thatch sadly. He looked up when a hand was placed on his head. Marco smiled at the boy. "Don't worry they'll be just fine and will be back in no time, yoi."

Luffy looked down still sad. "This is the first time we've been away from each other is a long time. The only other time was when Sabo's jerk of a dad took him from us." Marco nodded in understanding.

Everyone walked away letting the two have some space. "I know how it feels, you just can't help but worry about them right, yoi?" Luffy nodded "it's not because I think their weak it's just because their my brothers and I…have a bad feeling about this."

Marco sighed turning Luffy to him. He kneeled to his level and wiped away the unknown tears that were falling. "What's wrong Lu, yoi?" Luffy was shocked he touched his cheeks and shook his head frustrated. "I don't know! That's the problem! I know all three of them are super strong and I know nothing bad will happen to them but I just feel sad!"

The first division commander pulled the younger teen into a hug. "Don't worry about anything Luffy! We'll call them every day to make sure nothing bad has happened! So you just go back to being our energetic little brother, yoi!"

Luffy nodded wiping his tears before grinning widely. "Your right! Mama Marco I can't be sad like this! Ace and Sabo will get mad at me for thinking anything bad could happen to them!" Marco nodded ruffling the boy's hair. "Come on let's go get something to eat, yoi." Luffy cheered rushing off to the kitchens.

* * *

A day later Ace, Sabo, and Thatch had finally made it to the island. To say they were shocked would be an understatement. The place was in chaos with people screaming and crying. Gun shots could be heard from all over.

The mayor saw the three pirates and ran to them desperately. "Please help our village! The pirates just started attacking! The plan to destroy the whole village!" Sabo nodded reassuringly "don't worry about a thing sir me and my brothers will take care of it."

The group walked forward glares on their face. They came to where the fighting was going on and everything stopped. A man walked forward he sneered. "Who the hell are you three?"

Thatch stepped forward "fourth division commander of the Whitebeard pirates Thatch and these two are the second division commanders Ace and Sabo. We're here to get rid of you lot from causing any more damage to pops territory!"

Ace hand lit on fire. The other two each pull out their weapons and soon the three pirates clashed with the group of weaker pirates. It took almost a whole day before Sabo had finished of the last pirate. The three sighed tiredly. Ace cracked his knuckles. "Damn that was a lot more work than I thought it would be!"

The other two couldn't help but agree. Sabo could see their ship at the docks. "So should we go see if they have anything interesting on their ship?" Thatch nodded "sure why not we could find something valuable."

The three made their way to the ship and started to look through the stuff curiously. Both brothers were brought out of their searching when Thatch called them over. "Hey you two come here and check out what I found!"

They made their way over to the cook and looked at the item questioningly. Sabo looked shocked "is that a devil fruit?" It was a purple grayish looking fruit that had the same shape as the mera mera no mi.

Thatch nodded grinning. "Yep! It's cool isn't it?" Ace was grinning to and nodded "you should eat it Thatch! I bet you'd get something cool!" Thatch laughed shaking his head "I want to find out which one it is first! There's no way I would want to get some stupid power like turning into a giraffe or something! No thank you."

Sabo looked thoughtfully at the fruit. "Well once you find out if you decide you want to sell it or just give it away I'll take it." They both looked at him shocked. Ace looked confused as well. "Why would you want a devil fruit Sabo?"

The blonde shrugged "well you and Luffy both have one so I wouldn't want to mess with the flow of things. Like how Lu bought you a hat so you could fit it." Sabo shrugged again. "Plus what if it's a really cool power! I bet I'd be cooler than you Ace"

The freckled teen rolled his eyes. "There's nothing cooler than being made of fire!" Thatch laughed but nodded. "Alright Sabo if I decide I don't want it you can have it." Sabo grinned happily "thanks Thatch!"

The cook waved it off standing up. "We should hurry up and report to Marco before he gets gray hair." The other two laughed picking up the gold to give to the towns people and made their way off the ship all excited to get home and show off the thing Thatch had found.

* * *

Thank you everyone who have liked this story! Your reviews mean a lot to me and give me motivation so thank you!  
BTW Things are going to change a lot from the anime and manga in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 13

I do not own One Piece!

* * *

Marco was pacing back and forth in front of Whitebeard's chair. The old man chuckled amused. "Son stop worrying you'll get gray hair." Marco looked up at Whitebeard. "But pops! They were supposed to be back yesterday! Why are they not here yet, yoi?"

Whitebeards eyes looked at the young boy whose arms were wrapped tightly around Marco's chest. "This is Thatch we're talking about your brother is always doing stupid things." Marco sighed stopping his pacing and dragging of the young rubber boy.

Whitebeard looked questioningly at the two. Marco shook his head annoyed. "Luffy has been bugging all the commanders for a day now about joining his division even though we've told him a commander can't join another division he still keeps adamant, yoi."

The old pirate captain looked down to the unusually silent boy. "Son don't you want a group of your own nakama so we can battle it out and see who the strongest is?" Luffy nodded "of course! But I need a flaming turkey in my group! It's super cool and weird! He's a mystery turkey!"

Marco felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Whtiebeard laughed at his two sons. Luffy pouted at Marco. "Come on join my division!" Marco shook his head trying to pry the boy off of him.

"Lu what are you doing to Marco?" Luffy looked back and a big smile formed on his face. "Ace! Sabo! Thatch! You guys are back I missed you!" He tackled Ace to the deck hugging him and wrapping his arms around him multiple times.

Sabo laughed as Ace's face turned blue before Luffy finally let him go. Thatch brought out a chest. "Hey pops you have to see what I found!" Whitebeard looked curiously at the chest. "What is it my son?"

Thatch opened the chest pulling out the devil fruit. Everyone started crowding around. Luffy looked at the thing in disgust. "Don't eat that! It's really gross and taste horrible!" Thatch laughed "I know I've heard devil fruits taste like crap." Ace and Marco both nodded in agreement.

"Zehahaha! You found yourself quite a prize there commander!" They all looked back and grinned. Thatch nodded "Teach! I know I only wish I knew which fruit it was. But Sabo is going to look it up in one of his fruit books. We should know by tonight."

Teach eyes gleamed and Luffy tensed noticing the look in the man's eyes. "What do you plan to do with it commander?" Thatch shrugged "once I find out which fruit it is I'll either eat it or give it to Sabo." Teach eyes narrowed he turned and left wordlessly.

Ace looked at him weirdly. "What's his deal? Did he want the fruit himself or something?" Luffy latched onto Thatch starring after Teach. "I don't like him he doesn't feel right."

Whitebeard looked at their youngest with questioning eyes. "What bothers you about Teach my son?" Luffy walked over and crawled up onto Whitebeard knee. Luffy stayed silent for a minute before looking up frustrated.

"I don't know! He just looked at Thatch-nii like he wanted to hurt him! He had the same feeling as Bluejam and Sabo's dad! I'm worried I feel like something bad is going to happen if we don't do something!"

Whitebeard looked worried and you could see he believed Luffy even though Teach had been on his ship longer. Whitebeard looked at all his commanders seriously. "I want you all to keep an eye on Teach for now." He turned his attention to Thatch. "I want you to stay with one commander at all times until this issue is resolved!"

Thatch nodded silently. All of the commanders were on high alert. They watched Teach but silently to try not tip him off on anything. Luffy stayed glued to Thatch side refusing to leave him alone for more than a few minutes. Marco wasn't much better he kept hovering around him to make sure nothing bad happens.

* * *

It was late in the night and the Moby Dick was silent. All the members but a few look outs were sound asleep in their beds. Thatch leaned against the railing staring out at the ocean. Luffy was next to him silently watching as well.

"Zehahaha! Commander what are you doing out here so late?" Thatch looked over and grinned although it was forced. "Hey Teach. I couldn't sleep and Luffy here won't leave my side I guess he missed me too much."

Teach laughed then got a glint in his eyes. "So have you figured out what fruit it was?" Thatch shook his head pulling the fruit out. "No idea Sabo is still looking though." Teach grinned "that is the yami yami no mi! The same exact devil fruit I've been searching for this whole time!"

Teach pulled a knife out of his pocket. "Give me the fruit commander!" Thatch turned to him frowning. "No I'm not going to give this to you Teach!" The big burly man glared "then I'm going to have to kill you commander!"

Before Teach could move lights came on all around the deck. The commanders came out of the shadows and Luffy woke up. Whitebeard walking forward looking down at one of his first sons.

"You disappoint me Teach! To raise a blade to your brother is one of the only crimes in this crew!" Teach looked worried but he glared. "Shut up! He has the fruit I've been searching for! I'll make sure I take it!" Teach went to run at an unprepared Thatch.

Ace moved into action. He shot forward and slammed his fist into the man's face. Slamming him into the deck of the ship causing it to splinter. Whitebeard glared looking down at the man. "Tie him up! We'll have the marines pick him up in the morning. Marco I want you and Izo to watch him for the first couple of hours after that Sabo and Namur take over watch."

They all nodded agreeing to what he ordered. Teach looked at them all hatefully from the ground. "How did you all know? I've had you fooled for years! How did you know I was going to kill him?" Marco looked down at him with a cold look in his eyes. "Luffy is an incredible judge of character. He's more observant than what you would think as well, yoi."

Teach turned his eyes to the rubber teen. He glared at him. "I'll get you for this! I'll make you pay for ruining everything!" Luffy grinned without a fear in the world. "I'll kick your ass if you come back around my family again!" Teach kept his glare on the kid.

Thatch sighed in relief. "Man Lu if it wasn't for you I would probably be dead by now." Luffy grinned hugging the cook. "I don't want Thatch to die! I'll protect you!" Thatch laughed ruffling the boy's hair. "Thanks Lu!"

* * *

For anyone actually worried about Teach don't worry that is not the last we will see of him. But I hate him so I'm changing the story line up quite a bit. Marineford will still happen just not the way anyone is thinking. If there's a certain thing anyone wishes to see tell me and I'll see if I can add it into the story.  
Thank you to everyone whose reviewed or liked this story! It means a lot so thank you!


	16. Chapter 14

I don't own one piece!

* * *

It didn't take long for Garp's ship to come into view. Whitebeard stood in front of the marine hero. "Handing over one of your own Whitebeard? You sure did shock a lot of us."

Whitebeard looked down at Teach. "This one has never been my son! There was a time when I believe him to be but not anymore! Get him off of my ship!" Garp laughed "alright calm down we're going."

Teach was lead off the Moby Dick. Not one said a word until the marine ship was out of view. There was a depressed air around the ship. Thatch sighed loudly. "I cannot do this! Everyone is so depressed you are killing my own mood!"

Everyone looked over to him as he was pouting. Ace chuckled "you can't read the mood at all can you?" Thatch rolled his eyes. "Enough of this depressed crap you all are killing me literally!" Marco sighed shaking his head. "You are a complete idiot Thatch…but that's why we all love you, yoi."

Soon the mood on the Moby Dick brightened. People started drinking and dancing. Luffy sat next to Whitebeard grinning happily. Whitebeard looked at the rubber teen thoughtfully.

Everything was disturbed when the look out called down panicked. "Emergency! A yonko is coming right for us! What do we do?" Marco cursed and Thatch whined. "Man I just got everyone to have fun again too!" Whitebeard looked thoughtful. "Which ship is it?"

"The red force!" Whitebeard chuckled. "Gurarara! I wonder what that brat wants? Let them board!" Marco's mood turned completely sour. Thatch laughed pointing at the phoenix.

Sabo looked confused. "What's wrong with Marco?" Thatch snickered "nothing he's just pissy because his lover is coming." Thatch found himself face down on the deck. Marco growled giving off a pissed aura. "That red haired bastard is not my lover! I can't stand him, yoi!"

Luffy looked up excited. "The red force? That's Shanks ship!" He jumped down running around Whitebeards chair happily. Marco was even more annoyed knowing that Luffy was happy about seeing Shanks.

Ace snickered. "Looks like mama's not to happy papa's coming home." Ace was soon laying right next to Thatch with his face on the deck. Sabo laughed weakly looking to the side. "I think I'll refrain from any comments."

Soon Shanks stood on the deck. Many of the weaker crew members started dropping like flies. Shanks looked around "oi where's my anchor?" "Shanks!" Luffy ran to the red head he went to tackle him but Marco grabbed him quickly pulling him back.

Shanks blinked confused. Then he grinned "ah Marco join my crew!" Marco was seething. "Drop dead!" Luffy pouted. "Mama Marco! Put me down I wanna see Shanks!" Marco looked between the two. "You can't you'll catch his disease, yoi!"

Luffy tilted his head to the side. "Shanks is sick?" Marco nodded "you don't to get what he has do you? It's something called stupid its very contagious, yoi." Shanks laughed "come on phoenix don't be that way! If you won't join my crew at least marry m-."

Marco's foot was blocked by a sword. "Do not finish that sentence Shanks, yoi!" Shanks laughed "alright, alright I'm sorry!" Luffy took the time to tackle the red head in a hug. "Shanks I missed you!" He grinned ruffling the boy's hair. "I missed you to anchor!"

Marco decided to stay close to Luffy. Sabo shook his head "seems like mama birds come out to make sure his chicky doesn't get hurt." Sabo was the third one of the group to have been kicked into the deck of the Moby Dick. He groaned in pain "shouldn't have said it."

Luffy laughed. "Shishishi~ Ace and Sabo are so weird." Luffy seemed to realize something. "Ah Shanks you haven't met my brothers yet!" Shanks looked over from his fending off of Marco's attack. "Oh since when did you get brothers anchor?"

Luffy ran over to the two fallen brothers lifting them up. Ace rubbed his sore head. "Damn oversized turkey! Freaking hurts!" Marco stopped glaring at Shanks and turned it to Ace. "Do you want to go back into the deck, yoi?" Ace shrieked shaking his head rapidly.

Marco smirked "good now shut up, yoi!" Shanks laughed along with Luffy. "This is Ace! He's the oldest but Sabo doesn't like to admit it!" Sabo jumped forward. "Ace is not older! We don't know who is alright!" Luffy laughed. "That's Sabo! He's the nicer brother!"

Shanks looked the two over and nodded. Both brothers surprised him when they bowed in front of him. "Thanks you for saving our little brother!" He blinked then waved his hand. "No it was no problem!" They nodded smiling.

Whitebeard broke the moment. "How long are you staying around here brat?" Shanks looked up grinning. "Well if it's no problem with you we would like to sail together for a few days." Marco groaned. "Please say no pops, yoi!"

Whitebeard laughed. "Gurarara! We can't keep the boy away from Shanks he has every right to see him so I'll allow it!" Marco sighed going back to glaring at Shanks. Luffy ran and hugged Marco tightly. "Don't worry I still love you to Mama Marco!"

Everyone practically were all gushing in their heads about how adorable the boy was. Marco patted his head grinning. "Alright I believe you no go have fun with Shanks, yoi." Luffy nodded rushing off to the red head.

Thatch whistled. "Wow you actually let the kid go- hey Marco where are you going?" Marco looked back "just because I said he could go hang out with the red haired bastard doesn't mean I'm leaving him alone with him, yoi!"

Thatch shook his head. "Some people just never change." Ace and Sabo looked at each other. Ace started rushing after the group. "Oi wait for us!" Sabo followed glaring. "Don't steal all of Lu's attention that's not fair!" The group spent the whole night laughed and partying. Luffy didn't leave Shanks side once the whole night.


	17. Chapter 15

I'm sad Halloween was over too soon! The second best holiday after Christmas!  
I sadly do not own One Piece.

* * *

The next morning everyone gathered around Thatch. He held the Yami Yami no mi in his hands. Whitebeard looked down. "So my son what have you decided to do with the fruit?"

Thatch grinned tossing it. The fruit went right to the blonde haired brother. Sabo caught it surprised. "I've thought about it for a while and well I decided I don't really want to lose my ability to swim so I'm giving it to Sabo he can do whatever he wants with it."

Everyone's attention was now on the blonde co commander. Sabo grinned at Thatch. "Thanks! I was hoping you actually wouldn't eat it." Luffy seemed excited. "Are you going to eat it Sabo?"

The blonde nodded instantly. "Of course I am! I think having the power to control darkness would be kind of cool. I know it sounds creepy but this fruit isn't just all about that it would be really helpful fending off other devil fruit attacks."

Ace nodded. "The fruit does seem kind of cool. No devil fruit user would really be able to hurt you because you can nullify their powers." Sabo nodded grinning. Everyone looked at him expectantly and yelled. "Well hurry up and eat it!"

Sabo shoved the fruit into his mouth and nearly gagged. "That's so disgusting!" Luffy fell to the ground laughing. "Shihihihi! Sabo's face was funny!" Ace nodded chuckling. "It was! You should have seen your face Sabo!"

The blonde glared at his two brothers. "Shut up! I'm sure you both made the same faces! That thing was the nastiest thing I have ever ate!" Thatch chuckled patting him on the back.

"Well how do you feel?" Sabo looked up at him and shrugged. "Just fine besides for the nasty taste in my mouth everything is fine." Ace stood walking over to the blonde. "It'll take a while for you to learn how to use your powers but you should get it pretty fast."

The group all looked over when the den den mushi started to ring. "Purpurpurpurpurpurpu-" Marco picked the snail up. "Who is this, yoi?" "Phoenix Teach got away from us! That slimy bastard had friends and they managed to get away!"

Marco tensed glaring at the snail. "What the hell do you mean they got away, yoi!" Garp sighed on the other end. "Just what I said! The bastard had friends and they snuck in at night and took him!" "Kacha!"

The phoenix hung up turning to face the crew. Whitebeard seemed like he already knew but asked anyways. "What's going on son?" Marco sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That was Garp on the transponder just now he says Teach got away during the night with some help, yoi." Whitebeard sighed shaking his head. Ace glared. "We should go after the bastard and teach him what happens when he betrays family!"

Whitebeard shook his head. "No we will leave Teach alone for now. Thatch wasn't hurt and the Yami Yami no mi is in good hands! We'll let the marines handle Teach until the time comes we have to face him."

Ace still looked pissed but nodded anyways. "Fine." He went back to his brother's side. Whitebeard stood up standing tall and proud. "My sons and daughters! What Teach has done is unforgivable but I want none of you to go up against him alone! No one fights Teach without a commander with them!"

Everyone nodded agreeing to their father's wishes. Luffy ran over to Whitebeards chair. He sat on the arm rest and looked at the old man eagerly. Whitebeard raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What's wrong son?" Luffy grinned excitement in his eyes. "Pops can I have the next mission? Please!" Whitebeard looked shocked but quickly shook his head and chuckled.

"How about I send you on a mission at the next island?" Luffy cheered happily. "Yay! When is it? What am I doing? What's the island like?" Whitebeard showed amusement in his eyes watching his youngest son bounce around excitedly.

Shanks stood next to Ace and Sabo. All three of them looked worried and shocked all thinking along the same lines. 'He's not really going to send Luffy out on his own is he?!'

Marco walked up to the old pirate captain. "Pops what are you doing, yoi?" Whitebeard looked down at the phoenix. "What are you talking about son?" Marco sighed. "Are you really going to send Luffy out on his own on a mission by himself, yoi?"

Whitebeard laughed shaking his head. "Gurarara! What do you take me for a fool? Of course I'm not letting him go by himself I'm sending a few of your brothers to watch over him secretly."

The phoenix chuckled relieved knowing the boy wouldn't be alone for his first mission. "Sorry pops I shouldn't have ever doubted you, yoi." Whitebeard nodded down at the blonde commander.

Luffy ran over to Shanks tackling him in a hug. "Shanks! Guess what pops is sending me on my first mission at the next island!" Shanks laughed forcefully. "That's wonderful anchor! I'm sure you'll do great!"

Luffy nodded running off to the next person to tell them. Ace started pacing. "There is no way we can let Luffy go alone of this mission!" Shanks nodded in agreement along with Sabo.

The blonde looked at the other two curiously. "So what are we going to do? We can't just disobey pops orders if he really wants Luffy to go alone." Ace nodded in understanding thinking deeply.

His head soon started to steam from overheating. "Gah! I can't think like that it hurts my head to much!" Sabo sighed shaking his head. "What about you Shanks?"

The red head sighed. "We'll have to go under cover we can't let anchor see us or he'll be upset with us for following him. So we go under cover and follow him to make sure nothing bad happens!"

The other two nodded eagerly agreeing to the red haired captain's plan. The two brothers stood up determined. "Alright operation protect our little brother will commence shortly!"

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has liked this story! The support is amazing and always motivates me knowing people like my story!


	18. Chapter 16

I do not own one piece but I do own the plot of this story.

* * *

Luffy sat at the front of the ship excited. The island was now in view and every members on both ships knew the boy was having his first mission. Luffy was literally bouncing in his spot.

"Are you excited for your first mission, yoi?" Luffy grinned back at the first division commander and nodded. "Hell yeah! I can't wait!" Marco chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Do you know what you're doing here? You have everything prepared, yoi?" Luffy nodded excitedly. "Yep I'm here to beat up a group of pirates who keep terrorizing people on the island!"

Marco nodded glad to know the rubber boy at least seemed prepared. "We'll be docking in about twenty minutes so go say goodbye to your brothers and pops, yoi."

Luffy nodded rushing off to find both of his brothers. Ace and Sabo were with Shanks behind Whitebeard chairs. Luffy tackled Shanks in a hug. "Shanks! I'm going on my first mission soon!"

Shanks nodded grinning although it was forced. "That's amazing anchor I'm sure you'll do great!" Ace and Sabo both nodded. Luffy looked the group over but shrugged not caring they were acting weird.

"I have to go talk to pops then I'm leave! I'll see you all later!" Ace and Sabo looked alarmed. The freckled brother jumped up. "Ah wait Lu! You're leaving so soon?"

Luffy nodded. "Yep I'm just going to rocket over to the island I don't want to wait any longer!" Before either brother could try and convince him differently the raven was already gone.

Luffy looked up at Whitebeard excitedly. "Can I go now pops?" Whitebeard chuckled nodding. "You may go just be careful! If you need help come find one of your brothers."

The raven didn't even wait to hear what the old man had to say. Luffy stretched his arms and rocketed in the direction of the village. He cheered as he flew through the air.

Ace jumped onto the striker and took off. Sabo glared. "Ace you bastard! Don't go off on your own!" Sabo put down and row boat and began rowing with Shanks to catch up to the two.

Marco shook his head at the three men's antics. Thatch snickered. "Aren't you going to go with them?" The blonde looked back at Thatch and grinned. "Of course I'm going but I'm waiting to make sure Luffy won't spot me, yoi."

Not long after Marco transformed into his phoenix form and shot off into the sky. Thatch shook his head laughing at the four. "They are way too protective but I'm not complaining its good entertainment!"

* * *

Luffy looked around the village curiously. "Hmm I wonder where those pirates are at. I'll just ask someone!" The teen walked up to one of the stalls. The man looked around nervously.

"Hey I'm a Whitebeard pirate! Where are the pirates who have been terrorizing the village! I'll kick their ass!" The man looked away nervously but he pointed to a shack down the road.

"They stay down there but they took a young woman captive and well the marines are on their way to pick the woman up." Luffy turned to look up at the shack.

It was old looking and falling apart. There were holes in the roof and it was really noisy. The teen grinned happily. "Alright let's go kick their ass!" Luffy took off running towards the shack excited to fight other pirates.

* * *

Ace jumped out of the striker he waited impatiently for the other two before all three took off into the village. Ace rushed up to a vendor. "Hey have you seen a younger kid with a straw hat come by here?"

The man nodded hesitantly. "U-Um yes are you with that boy?" Sabo pushed Ace away and nodded. "Yeah where did he go?" The man pointed down the road at the shack.

"He went to take care of the pirates that have been terrorizing the village he said he was with the Whitebeard pirates." Sabo nodded and the three rushed off down the road.

Marco followed behind the group easily. He shook his head. 'Those idiots all they had to do was use observation haki and they could track him easily.' The blonde shrugged just following behind the group without them knowing.

* * *

Luffy busted the door to the hut down grinning. The group of pirates looked up shocked. The woman who was chained to the chair looked up with a calm look. Luffy grinned happily.

"I'm here to kick your ass! I'm with the Whitebeard pirates!" The men were silent before the room was engulfed with laughter. One of the men probably the leader pointed at him shaking.

"Whitebeard has a brat like you on his ship? Hilarious!" Luffy glared pissed they were making fun of him. He through his arm back and it shot forward sending the man through the wall.

"Shut up bastards! Don't make fun of me!" They all looked shocked before jumping into action. The men picked up their swords and charged. Luffy dodged and punched and kicked.

"Gum Gum whip!" "Gum Gum gattling!" He attacked again and again not getting even a scratch on him. Luffy pouted once all the men were down and passed out. "Awe that was boring I was hoping for more of a challenge!"

The woman looked the boy over before looking to the ground. "You should have just let them kill me." Luffy turned his attention to her. He crossed his arms looking at her stubbornly.

"Why would I do that? Everyone deserve to live!" The woman looked at him shocked. "Do you not know who I am?" Luffy shrugged uninterested. "No idea."

The woman stared at the teen for a few moments before laughing lightly. "You are very interesting what's your name?" Luffy grinned happily. "I'm Monkey D Luffy! I'm going to be the king of the pirates!"

The woman nodded. "I am Nico Robin thank you for saving me Luffy-san." Luffy shrugged he picked up a key tossing it to her. "I wasn't trying to save you in particular I was just going on a mission see ya around Robin!"

The raven turned leaving the shack. When he stepped outside he heard rustling from the bushes. Curious the raven haired boy walked over to the bushes. He peaked behind them and glared.

"Ah! You jerks were following me?!" The three looked back shocked seeing the boy. Ace jumped up waving his arms around wildly. "No it's not like that Lu we were just worried!"

Sabo jumped up nodding. "It was your first mission we didn't want you to get hurt or anything!" Shanks nodding agreeing with the other two. Luffy glared shaking his head.

"I can't believe you three were following me! You're all jerks!" Luffy took off running away from the three. Ace and Sabo were frozen in shocked at what just happened. Shanks was crying on the ground depressed. Marco stepped out from behind a tree.

"I told you three you should shut up." They turned to glare at the blonde. "Shut up Marco!" The first division commander shrugged before taking off back to the ship.

* * *

Luffy pouted sitting on the arm rest to Whitebeards chair. "They followed me! Those jerks think I'm weak that I couldn't handle myself!" Whitebeard smiled lightly at the youngest.

"I don't think Shanks or your brothers meant any harm by following you. I'm sure they were just worried and didn't want anything bad to happen to you." Luffy looked up hesitantly at the older man.

"So they don't think I'm weak?" Whitebeard shook his head. "No your brothers know your strong but they just can't help but worry about their younger brother why don't you forgive them already they've been pouting for the past hour."

Luffy looked over to the group huddle together by the mast looking depressed. He huffed but jumped down from the arm rest making his way to the three. "Ace, Sabo, Shank."

The three snapped their heads up seeing the younger boy. Luffy grinned at them brightly. "I forgive you three for following me but don't do it again!" They nodded eagerly and jumped the younger boy bringing him into a group hug.

Sabo pulled away first. "We're sorry Lu we won't ever do that again!" Ace nodded agreeing. "We were only worried about your safety!" Shanks ruffled the boy's hair. "We know your stronger anchor but we couldn't help it."

Before Luffy could respond one of the lookouts screamed. "Intruder! We have an intruder!" Everyone looked over sharply but stopped seeing a woman with shoulder length black hair and tan skin.

Luffy grinned. "Ah Robin! What are you doing here?" Robin walked forward and smiled gently. "You need to take responsibility for what you did commander-san that's why I'm here."

Everyone looked to Luffy alarmed. Thatch stepped forward hesitantly. "W-What did Lu do to you?" Robins smiled grew slightly. "He saved my life and made me want to live again so he must take responsibility."

Luffy grinned happily. "Well then join my division! You'll be my second crewmember!" Robin nodded agreeing. "Alright commander-san but don't you need to ask your captain?"

Luffy shook his head. "Nope pops isn't the captain of my division I am! Shihihihi!" Haruta looked confused. "Wait Luffy you said second member who was the first?" Everyone nodded wondering the same thing.

The raven haired commander grinned brightly. "Shihihi! My first mate will be here soon! I met him a while back when me, Ace, and Sabo were sailing on our own I told him to follow my vivre card when he was ready."

All of the Whitebeard pirates were wondering the same thing. 'Who is Luffy's mysterious first mate?' That night Robin was welcomed into the Whitebeard family. She got the Whitebeard mark on her right upper arm and also got the straw hat jolly roger on her left hand. She was the second member of the straw hat division of the Whitebeard pirates.

* * *

I hope everyone liked this chapter. The straw hats will start appearing! The next few chapters will be about them coming together. Just so you all know Robin is about 24 right now.


	19. Chapter 17

I do not own one piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

(Somewhere on the grand line)

"Argh! This damn paper lead me the wrong way again! What's wrong with this stupid thing?"

"Are you sure it's the papers fault and not your direction skills?"

"Hah?! Say that again you damn marimo!"

"What did you say dartboard brow?"

* * *

(With the Whitebeard Pirates)

Luffy grinned looking out at the sea. Ace looked at him curiously. "What's on your mind Lu?" Luffy looked down at his older brother still grinning.

"Hmm a couple of my crew mates should be showing up soon. I told them to come find me on the grand line in about a year and they all agreed." Luffy seemed eager to meet his nakama again.

Sabo looked at his two brothers like they were crazy. "Lu it's snowing like a blizzard how are you not cold?" Luffy looked down just realizing the snow. He yelped clinging to Ace.

"So cold!" Everyone on the ship fell over shocked at the young teen's idiocy. Marco came over holding a coat.

"Here put this on we don't need you getting sick even if this island does have one of the best doctors known to medical history on it, yoi." Luffy's eyes sparkled he grabbed the jacket and ran up to Marco.

"I need a doctor in my division! Do you think this doctor will join my division? Huh Mama Marco let's go explore!" Marco sighed shaking his head. Sometimes the boy had too much energy.

Robin looked up from her book and smiled nodding. "I wouldn't mind meeting this famous doctor. I'll go with you captain-san." Luffy cheered and looked to his two brothers expectantly.

Ace turned to Sabo pleadingly. The blonde sighed annoyed. "Fine you can go but you better not get into any trouble and cause me more paperwork! It's bad enough you won't do any of it!"

Marco nodded agreeing with Sabo. Ace rolled his eyes waving them off. "Whatever come on Lu let's go explore!" Luffy cheered running after his brother. Robin chuckled slowly following after the two more eager duo.

* * *

-(Somewhere on the Grand line)—

"Nami how could we have gotten separated from Zoro and Sanji?" An orange haired girl sighed looking out over the sea.

"Those two idiots have a piece of Luffy's vivre card they'll be fine on their own for now we just need to worry about getting to Luffy alive now Usopp stop worrying about them and worry more about us!"

Usopp a tan man with a long nose nodded. He turned back to the ocean looking over the frozen sea they were trying to sail through. "How close do you think Luffy is?"

Nami shrugged. "Vivre cards don't really tell how close or far someone is. I just hope we find him and his crew soon." Usopp agreed fully, they both couldn't wait until they could sail together as a crew again.

"Hey Usopp have you ever heard who Luffy has been sailing with?" Usopp looked over and thought for a few minutes.

"No he's never mentioned anything to me. I don't think he's told any of us who it is he's been sailing with." Nami sighed shaking her head.

"I just hope it's no one crazy like the Whitebeard pirates that would be too much for me to handle." Usopp and Nami both laughed for a few minutes before stopping looking at each other worriedly.

"Oi Nami you don't think he is traveling with the Whitebeard pirates do you?" Nami shook her head rapidly. "There's no way! It's not possible I just oh I hope he's not."

* * *

Luffy sneezed causing Ace to stop what he was doing and look at him curiously. "Are you getting sick Lu?" Luffy shook his head wiping his nose.

"Someone's probably talking about me! I bet it's one of my nakama! I can't wait for them to get here you'll love them Ace!" The freckled teen shrugged not interested.

"I don't care as long as they don't steal all of your attention! As your older brother that is unacceptable!" Luffy laughed at Ace. Robin smiled knowingly.

"My I didn't know the second division commander had such a big brother complex." Ace turned bright red and turned on her glaring.

"I do not have a brother complex! Why does everyone always say that? Me and Sabo and perfectly normal with how we treat Luffy." Robin chuckled then got a serious look on her face.

She pointed behind them. "Some men are trying to take Luffy into and alley way." Ace turned hands on fire ready to kick people's faces in.

"Don't you dare touch my brother! I'll kick your ass you damn perverts!" Robin chuckled again and Ace realized she tricked him. He looked at her glaring.

"That was not funny Robin! I do not have a brother complex!" Luffy finally heard them talking and looked at Ace curiously.

"Ne Ace what's a brother's complex?" Ace tensed looking shocked. He looked down at the younger boy.

Ace kneeled down looking the teen in the eyes. "Lu you never need to know what a brother's complex is. It just means me and Sabo care about you a lot alright nothing more."

Luffy looked thoughtful but he nodded grinning and carried on walking through the town. Ace sighed in relief that the boy was easy to fool. Robin smiled walking pass him.

"Don't worry commander-san I won't tell anyone about your brother complex your secret is safe with me." Ace sighed loudly chasing after the woman. "I do not have a brother complex!"

* * *

-(Somewhere on the grand line)

"You shitty marimo you got us lost didn't you?" A blonde man in a suit was walking through a jungle with a man with green hair and three swords.

The swords man looked at the blonde annoyed. "I didn't get us lost this damn vivre card is messed up! Now shut up I can't concentrate when you keep yelling at me!"

The blonde reached for the vivre card yanking it out of the swords man's hand. "I'm done being lost because of you shitty bastard! My sweet Nami-chwan is waiting for me!"

The green haired swords man yanked the card back. "Luffy gave it to me so I'm in charge of managing it! Back of dart board brow!" The two men were forehead to forehead glaring at each other. Both couldn't help but think. 'Why did I get stuck with this bastard?'

* * *

I hope everyone liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!


	20. Chapter 18

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!  
Sorry for the wait I've had a lot going on with the holidays coming up.

* * *

Luffy and Ace threw snowball back and forth between each other. Ace grinned when a snow ball hit Luffy right in the face. Luffy shook his head to get the snow off his hair.

Robin smiled at the two brothers from on top of a hill. "Captain-san I can see the town from up here." Luffy looked up grinning excitedly.

"Really? Let's go-" He was cut off when another snowball hit him in the face. Ace laughed at Luffy's face. Luffy glared wiping his face but couldn't help laughing along with Ace soon after. The two brothers made their way up the hill standing next to Robin.

Luffy grinned looking around the town. "If I were a famous doctor where would I be? Hmm."

Robin looked over noticing a crowd forming on the edge of the town. "Luffy it seems like something is going on down there." Luffy looked over still grinning but his smile dropped from his face.

Ace looked at the younger boy worried. "Lu what's wrong?" Luffy shook his head and took off down the hill running.

"That's one of my nakama down there!" Ace and Robin ran after the boy both now equally as worried.

Luffy pushed through the crowed. "Usopp! Nami!" The long nosed pirate looked up and relief washed over his face. "Luffy!" He rushed toward the straw hat wearing boy.

Luffy looked at Nami worried. She was unconscious and really flushed. "What's wrong? What happened to Nami?" Usopp shook his head looking worried again. "I don't know! She was navigating and then just passed out she's running a fever and I don't know what to do!"

Robin leaned forward placing her hand on the navigators head. She frowned looking to the three men. "She's running a really high fever. If she doesn't see a doctor soon then she could die."

Luffy's face went serious. He knelt down having Usopp lay the unconscious girl on his back. "Where is that doctor at?" Robin stood smiling slightly she pointed to a giant ice mountain.

"The rumor is that the doctor lives at the top of that mountain. She never leaves her home so if the rumors are true then that is where she'll be." Luffy nodded and started making his way towards the mountain.

Ace looked at the two. "Robin go back to the moby and take long nose with you tell Sabo and Marco what's going on." Robin nodded and turned Usopp following behind her hesitantly.

Ace ran after Luffy placing a hand on the boy head. "Don't you worry Lu we'll make sure she get the help she needs. Your navigator will be up and running in no time!" Luffy nodded looking determined.

* * *

Robin could see the ship. She looked back when she noticed the long nosed teen wasn't following her anymore. Usopp was locked up shaking and eye wide. She chuckled knowing why he was frozen there.

"Come on long nose-san we need to let the commander's brother know what's going on." Usopp stuttered legs shaking. "W-W-What?" He didn't get anything else out before blue and yellow flames engulfed the area.

Usopp screamed when a giant phoenix landed on the ground. Marco transformed looking worried. "Robin what's going on? Where' Ace and Luffy, yoi?" Robin smiled looking behind the man seeing the co-commander for division two making his way to them.

"Don't worry Captain-san and Commander-san are both okay. Luffy ran into some of his friends and one is very sick so Ace-san and him are making their way up the mountain to try and visit the doctor." Marco and Sabo both sighed in relief knowing the two were okay.

Sabo sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Marco how about you take these two back to the ship and I'll go after Ace and Luffy to make sure those two don't do anything stupid." Marco nodded agreeing with the other blonde.

"Be careful Sabo there are some dangerous animals out there. We've also seen a pirate ship making its way towards the island as well, yoi." Sabo nodded and started making his way towards the mountains.

Usopp looked shocked. "Oh my god! That's blue gentlemen Sabo! A-And your Marco the phoenix! Luffy really is with the Whitebeard pirates!" Marco chuckled at the teens shock.

"You must be Usopp Luffy's talked about you and the rest of his nakama nonstop for the past couple of days so where are the other two, yoi?" Usopp laughed nervously looking to the side.

"Well they kind of got separated from us but they have a piece of Luffy's vivre card so they should be alright." Marco nodded and turned making his way back to the ship.

"Come on we should get back to the ship and let pops know what's going on, yoi." Robin nodded following behind the commander. Usopp shook his head legs still shaking. 'This is insane! Only Luffy could do something like this!'

* * *

Luffy looked up at the giant mountain he was going to have to climb. Ace sighed placing a hand on the teens shoulder. "Lu maybe you should let me carry her." Before the boy could object Ace kept talking.

"The cold isn't good for her and since I'm made of fire I can

keep her warm while we climb. I know she's your nakama but you should do what's best for her Lu." Luffy pouted but nodded and handed her over to Ace.

"Ace you better not drop her!" Ace rolled his eyes adjusting the rope tying Nami to his back.

"I'm not going to drop her Lu so stop worrying!" Luffy nodded still keeping an eye on the two. "We need to hurry up and get her to the doctor let's go Ace!" The fire man nodded and the two started their long climb up the mountain.

* * *

-(Elsewhere on the Grandline)-

"You damn marimo! Because of you we went too far! Now we're going to have to back track!" The green haired swordsman rolled his eyes at the blonde. He leaned back with his arms behind his head.

"Why back track? I'm sure Luffy and the others will come through this way so we should just stay here and wait for them to come to us." The blonde huffed pulling a cigarette out lighting it up.

"I hope Nami-chwan is alright that idiot captain better keep her safe!" The blonde sat next to the green haired swordsman. Both were quiet before they both sighed loudly still thinking why they had to be stuck with the other.

* * *

I hope everyone liked it! Sorry for the wait! About three more chapters and all the Strawhat crew will be together! Yay!


	21. Chapter 19

I do not own One Piece but I do own the plot of this story!  
Sorry for the wait! Please enjoy!

* * *

Luffy struggled pulling himself up over the top of the mountain. Ace was right next to him also looking a little worse for wear.

The two teens were exhausted and bloody from having to fight the snow bunnies and climbing the giant mountain. Luffy staggered forward before falling face first into the snow.

Ace groaned reaching a hand out worried about his little brother. "L-Luffy." The fire user fell forward next to his brother and soon both were out like a light.

A figure approached them hesitantly. 'I wonder who these people are. Why did they come all the way up here?' The figure picked them up before rushing inside the giant castle.

* * *

(With Sabo)

The blonde swung his pipe connecting it with another snow bunny. "What the hell is wrong with these things? I haven't ever done anything to them! Gah get out of my way!"

The blonde co-commander was fuming face red with anger. He stomped through the snow swearing and cursing loudly to whoever could be listening. Sabo looked up finally making it to the mountain.

"Finally!" He straightened his clothes huffing in annoyance. 'Let's get this over with I know I'm going to regret this later.'

* * *

(With the Whitebeard Pirates)

Usopp stood in front of the giant captain shaking in fear. Whitebeard looked the smaller man over grinning. "So you're Usopp? I've heard a lot about you from my youngest are you willing to join this crew and continue sailing with your captain?"

Usopp nodded hesitantly. "More than anything! The only captain I'll sail with is Luffy! Ah no disrespect towards you or anything." Whitebeard chuckled and soon started laughing loudly.

"Then we welcome you with open arms my son! You will belong to the 17th division under your captain straw hat Luffy!" Usopp listened to the others cheer around him and couldn't help but grin slightly.

Robin smiled gently patting him on the back. "Don't worry long nose-san you'll soon come to love this crew. Everyone here is loved equally and Whitebeard-san treats us all like his children."

Usopp grinned at the woman's words and nodded. Whitebeard laughed watching as his new son was swept away by the others. He looked down at Marco and asked. "How are Ace, Sabo, and Luffy?"

Marco sighed shaking his head. "Those three can't go anywhere without causing problems so I'm sure something interesting is bound to happen, yoi." Whitebeard chuckled agreeing with the first division commander.

"There is one thing that worries me, it's those pirates I saw coming in. They seemed to be heading for the castle at the top of the mountain, I'm wondering if those three can handle them, yoi."

Whitebeard glanced over to the castle thoughtfully. "I think the three will be fine. They're strongest when their together so there's nothing to worry about. We should make sure everything ready for when they get back." Marco nodded and decided to silently watch the group party for their new added member.

* * *

(Back with Ace and Luffy)

Ace groaned opening his eyes. He looked around confused before remembering what happened. The freckled teen shot up looking alarmed. "Luffy!"

"What is it Ace? Why are you screaming my name?" Luffy looked at the other weirdly and Ace sighed in relief seeing that the boy was perfectly fine.

"No it's nothing I just was confused so where are we?" Luffy shrugged looking around as he stuffed another piece of food into his mouth. "No idea but when I woke up all our wounds were healed and an old lady came it and took care of Nami."

Ace nodded calming down. "So that girl will she pull through?" A new voice answered the unspoken question. "Of course she will! The best doctor around is caring for her!"

Both brothers looked over to the door and saw a reindeer with half his body poking out and only part of his head hidden. Everything was silent for a few minutes before both brothers eyes sparkled and they jumped up. "Meat!"

The reindeer screeched turning and running away from the two teens. "No! I'm not food you idiots! Leave me alone stop chasing me!"

Luffy drooled running after the reindeer. "No way meat! Come back I just want to eat you! Stop running away!" Ace followed nodding. "Yeah come back I'll grill you instantly you won't feel anything!"

The group ran into a room and Luffy was stopped when someone called his names. "Luffy?" The raven haired boy stop and grinned seeing the one who called him.

"Nami! You're awake! I was worried you'd never wake up!" She smiled lightly and nodded. "It's all thanks to you captain. It seems you've saved me again." Luffy grinned and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"So Nami where are Zoro and Sanji?" The orange haired girl sighed loudly pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Don't even remind me of those two idiots! I can't believe them! They both got separated from us during a storm. I'm sure the two are alright but they are the worst two to get lost together!" Luffy laughed at the two just thinking about the situation.

Ace decided to stop chasing the reindeer and walked up behind Luffy. "Hey Lu what's up?" Luffy grinned at his older brother then pointed to Nami.

"Ace this is Nami! Nami this is my big brother Ace!" Nami blinked looking shocked and nodded. "Ah hello nice to meet you Ace-san."

The freckled teen grinned nodding. "You two I was surprised I didn't think Lu would be able to get a pretty girl like you to join his crew." Nami laughed smiling and Luffy glared at his brother pouting.

"Ne, Ne Ace! That's mean and plus Nami really scary when she's angry! She mean too!" The orange haired woman punched him on the head and yelled. "I am not scary! Don't make me out to be some kind of monster!"

They group stopped bickering when the door flew open. The reindeer ran in looking half human. He held a blonde haired teen in his arms and was frantic. "Ahh another human passed out! Doctor Kureha what are we gonna do!?"

Ace grinned and walked over picking the blonde up. Sabo instantly latched onto him trying to steal his heat. "Damn it! It's so cold out there! Ah Ace it's no fair why do you get the fire powers!"

Luffy snickered and stood. "Hey Sabo what are you doing here?" The blonde pulled away from his freckled brother and grinned. "Well I'm obviously here to make sure you two idiots are okay."

The blonde noticed the girl in the bed and smiled walking forward. "You must be Nami it's nice to meet you my name's Sabo and I'm Luffy's other older brother." The girl looked at him slightly mesmerized.

Nami nodded. "Ah it's nice to meet you as well. I'm honestly shocked someone as selfish as my captain has brothers like you two. I wonder what went wrong with him."

Sabo and Ace both laughed as Luffy pouted at his navigator. "Ah Nami that's mean! Plus Ace and Sabo are both greedy too! They never share their meat with me!"

The group was once again interrupted when the reindeer known as Chopper ran in looking worried. "Please you need to help there are pirates and they have doctor Kureha!"


	22. Chapter 20

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!  
Sorry for the long wait people I've had a lot going on again sorry!

* * *

Luffy-15 Ace and Sabo- 18

* * *

Luffy, Ace, and Sabo all ran outside to see the older doctor Kureha was being held back by a big looking guy with a metal jaw. The guy looked over and glared. "What are you people doing in my castle?"

Sabo pulled his pipe off his back and smirked. "Last I checked this place belong to that woman your being so rough with. Now would you be so kind as to let her go?"

The plump man glared and yelled. "I am king Wapol! I will punish all you intruders for trying to take over my kingdom!"

Chopper glared rushing forward pointing at the man. "This isn't your kingdom anymore you fake king! You were nothing but a tyrant! No one wants you back! Let the doctor go!"

Wapol laughed throwing Kureha aside and taking a step forward. "If you all won't bow down then I'll execute you myself!"

He launched at the group and everyone split off. Sabo and Ace were in front of the would be king. Chopper and Luffy were both stood in front of the two henchmen Chess and Kuromario.

Wapol stared at the two in front of him. "First I'll take care of you two then I'll tear that stupid flag down! After that I'll finish off the rest of your group!"

Ace chuckled cracking his knuckles. "Good luck getting past me you would be king!" Sabo smirked darkly. "Don't forget about me Ace we're taking this guy down together!"

Ace nodded glancing at the blonde. They looked at each other and nodded. In a blink Sabo was behind Wapol. Ace launched forward raising his fist as Sabo used his pipe to hold the man back. He struggled but couldn't free himself.

Ace's hand ignited in flames he connected his fist with the man's stomach. Wapol coughed before passing out. Sabo looked down shocked. "W-what? But I didn't even get to do anything!"

The two henchmen seeing their boss go down quickly ran to him. "Captain!" Wapol didn't even budge. Luffy pouted seeing his targets running from him. They gathered the king up before rushing away.

Luffy groaned flopping back into the snow. "Awe that was no fun! I didn't even get to hit them once!" Ace and Sabo followed suit flopping down next to him and nodding in agreement.

The raven haired boy looked to the reindeer and grinned. "Ne, ne you're a doctor right?" Chopper jumped from being addressed and nodded slowly eyeing him weirdly.

"Y-Yeah so what?" Luffy sat up still with his wide grin. "Join my division! I need a doctor in my division and you're perfect! Please!"

The small reindeer blushed before turning away. "No way! I won't join you stupid idiot!" He rushed off and Luffy jumped up chasing after him. The two brothers still laying in the snow laughed at their younger brother's antics.

Sabo glanced over at his older freckled brother. "You okay?" Ace huffed starring up at the cloudy sky and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine how about you?" Sabo shrugged and winced.

Ace shot up looking at him worried. "You were hurt? How? What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" He looked over the blonde freaking out. Sabo couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you doing? You usually only act like this with Lu don't be going soft on me now." Ace blushed looking away. Sabo stopped laughing still laying in the snow.

"Thanks Ace for worrying about me." Sabo grinned at his brother. Ace chuckled holding his hand out for the blonde. Sabo grabbed it letting his brother lift him up. The two turned heading back inside the castle.

* * *

(With the Whitebeard Pirates)

Whitebeard sighed taking another drink from his sake bottle. Marco stood next to him and both seemed to be on edge. Thatch slammed the door open grabbing everyone's attention.

The fourth division commander made his way to the old man's chair throwing his hands in the air. "I can't take it anymore! They've been gone for two days now! I'm worried and I'm going to go and bring them back kicking and screaming!"

Thatch panted after his rant everyone staring at him. Whitebeard chuckled looking down at one of his sons. "If that's how you feel I won't stop you from going to get them but if you're going take Marco with you."

Marco seemed to perk up at being added into the retrieval group. Thatch blinked shocked that he was allowed to go that easily. The fourth division commander nodded slowly before turning to the phoenix.

Marco was already off the ship making his way towards the mountains. "Hurry up Thatch or I'm leaving you behind!" Thatch rushed off followed after the phoenix in a hurry.

Usopp watched the blonde and the cook confused and turned to Robin. "What's going on why are those two so worried?"

Robin smiled knowingly and chuckled. "Phoenix-san is known kind of as a mother hen to captain-san and his brothers he's very protective of captain-san. Cook-san is also very protective of the three they seem to be the closest out of everyone here."

Usopp nodded watching the two disappear into the snowy forest. He was soon once again swept away by the group of pirates. Whitebeard took another drink from his sake.

* * *

(With Marco and Thatch)

The two commanders were surrounded by a group of snow bunnies all growling at them. Thatch stepped behind the phoenix. "Where did they come from? Why do they seem so mad at us we never did anything to them!"

Marco let his arms light up in their blue and gold flames illuminating his face in a scary glare. "They're an obstacle in my way so unless they want to be fried they better move it!"

The bunnies all flinched before scurrying away in fear. Thatch backed away from the first commander. "Whoa nothing scarier than a mama bird worried about their chic."

Marco shot his brother a glare and Thatch held his hands up in surrender. The phoenix quickly changed before shooting off into the sky. Thatch looked shocked. "Marco! How could you just leave me here!"


	23. Chapter 21

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

The phoenix landed at the top of the mountain slowly transforming back into his human form. Marco looked around at all the damage and his worry shot up seeing some blood in the white snow.

The blonde didn't wait for his brother to make it up the mountain before he made his way to the castle doors.

Marco tore the doors off its hinges rushing into the castle. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look back at him. Ace and Sabo were confused. Nami and Chopper were shocked. Luffy grinned brightly seeing the blonde.

He rushed to the first division commander tackling him in a hug. "Mama Marco! Why are you here? Is pops getting bored waiting for us? Did you come to get us?"

Marco breathed a sigh of relief before regaining his lazy appearance. "Pops was worried about you all so he sent me and Thatch to come and bring you back to the ship."

Luffy grinned before dragging the phoenix over to the orange haired navigator. "Ne Marco you have to meet my nakama! Nami this is Marco! Marco this is Nami!"

The blonde commander stuck his hand out and smiled lightly. "It's nice to finally meet another of Luffy's comrades." Nami was in shock as she stared at the blonde. She knew who this blonde was.

"Y-Y-Your Marco the phoenix! First division commander of the Whitebeard pirates! Luffy what's going on?" Luffy laughed at the girl's confusion.

"Marco is Marco! I've been with pops and the others for a while now! That's who I've been sailing with!" Nami couldn't handle the new information causing her to fall back unconscious.

Thatch came running into the castle looking disheveled. "You damn flaming turkey! How dare you just leave me to climb that giant ass mountain! Do you know how hard that was?!"

Marco rolled his eyes at the fourth division commander. Thatch turned to the boys pointing at them. "You three! We're going back to the ship and leaving this damn island! It's been a tiring day and I just want to go back to the ship and relax!"

Luffy and Ace laughed at the head chef of the Moby dick. Sabo sighed shaking his head at the two. "Sorry Thatch don't mind those two idiots. Anyways I agree we should hurry back to the ship and get out of here."

Ace walked over to the unconscious girl and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Well I got the girl so let's get going!"

Luffy frowned looking over to the reindeer. "Ne join my division please! I need someone like you!" Chopper frowned looking away from the raven haired teen. Kureha sighed pushing the reindeer forward.

"Go on, you should go out to sea and live freely! Accomplish your dreams!" Chopper teared up and nodded. He rushed towards Luffy and the others.

Luffy looked to Ace and yelled. "Ah! Ace you jerk don't hold Nami like that! She's a girl! Sabo always said to treat girls better!" Ace blinked before shrugging uncaringly.

Sabo rolled his eyes before taking Nami from the ravens shoulder. He held her bridal style. "Come on you two let's get going. We need to hurry up and get back to the ship we've been docked here for far too long."

The group took the lift down the mountain. Chopper stayed close to Luffy still wary about the other humans.

The group came to the Moby Dick quickly. Many of the others cheered seeing them come forward. Luffy grinned running onto the deck and rushing towards the old man.

"Pops! Did you meet my nakama? He has a really long nose and likes to tell lies! He's really funny!" Whitebeard laughed nodding to his younger son. The old man noticed two new faces coming aboard his ship.

"Oh and who are those two?" Nami opened her eyes and froze up seeing the giant old man. Chopper hid behind Ace sticking most of his body out.

Luffy laughed at their reactions and pointed to Nami. "This is Nami! She's the best navigator ever! I bet she's better than Namur when it comes to maps and the ocean!"

The fish man stepped forward grinning. "I'll take that as a challenge brat!" Luffy grinned nodding. Nami was slowly becoming more relaxed.

Luffy pointed to the reindeer still hiding behind Ace. "That's Chopper! He's going to be my doctor! He's amazing right? A talking raccoon dog!" Chopper came out from hiding glaring at Luffy.

"I'm not a raccoon dog! I'm a reindeer you idiot!" The crew howled in laughter at the little reindeer's statement.

Whitebeard looked down at the two new brats joining his crew. He grinned widely and laughed. "Gurararara! Welcome brats to the Whitebeard pirates! You'll be joining the 17th division under your captain Luffy."

Soon Nami was swept away by some of the females on the ship and Chopper was picked up and carried off by the doctors on the ship. Luffy grinned happily that his nakama were being accepted so quickly.

Ace and Sabo came up next to the teen. Sabo smiled at the boy. "I bet your happy having your nakama getting along with your family." Luffy nodded agreeing with the blonde.

Ace chuckled ruffling the boy's hair. "Well don't get too happy idiot or else I'll get jealous!" Luffy tackled the raven to the deck laughing. The other joined in on the laughter as the two began to wrestle around on the ground.

Whitebeard chuckled happy that his family was so happy and lively. "Alright boys it's time to set sail! We're heading to alabasta to help an old friend of mine so be on your toes everyone!" The crew cheered loudly before some rushed off to man their posts.

Marco stood next to Whitebeard chair silently watching over the crew. "Is it true that Teach was able to escape the marines?" Whitebeard nodded grimly confirming the phoenix's worries.

Whitebeard sighed. "The marines have been watching us closely as well, I'm worried that Teach might target Luffy and I'm sure the marines are waiting for a chance to snag the boy as well."

Marco glared out at the ocean. "Then we'll just have to keep a closer eye on the boy from now on. I won't let the marines or Teach hurt a member of my family!" Whitebeard nodded in agreement both looking at the young teen who lit up the whole of the Moby Dick. They would protect him with everything they had.

* * *

I hope everyone liked this chapter! These are all kind of filler chapters until I get all of the strawhats together on the Moby Dick and start the real plot of the story!


	24. Chapter 22

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Life on the Moby dick never had a dull moment. Something was always going on. So when the blonde co-commander of the second division woke up to silence some could say he was worried.

Sabo rushed out of his room getting increasingly worried as he still couldn't hear any fighting or shouting. There should be some kind of sound coming from the deck.

The blonde pushed the doors open and screamed. "SURPRISE!" The blonde fell back against the door leading to the rooms in shock. Everyone was grinning at the shocked blonde commander.

"W-What is all of this?" Ace came over looking grumpy and annoyed followed by an excited and hyper Luffy.

"They said it was something to do with the anniversary of when we joined the crew. Said the first year is always celebrated." Sabo blinked confused on why they would celebrate something like that.

He narrowed his eyes at the group. "Is this because you all just wanted to party?" Some of the crew laughed sheepishly and other denied adamantly.

Whitebeard laughed at the two older brothers looks. "Don't worry about the details my sons! This is a party so you should enjoy yourselves! We'll be arriving in alabasta tomorrow and won't have any chances to have fun for a while!"

Luffy cheered rushing to the food and started off the celebration by digging in. Ace and Sabo both ran after him adamant about not letting him eat all of the food by himself.

Robin laughed at the group along with Nami. Both girls sipping on fruity drinks off to the side with Izo. The three had become very close over the few weeks they were together.

Usopp was with Vista and Namur talking animatedly about something or other. Luffy grinned glad his nakama were fitting in well with the group. He knew Sanji would become close with Thatch and Zoro was a lot like Marco.

Sabo's thoughts were revolved around what was coming soon. They were traveling to alabasta in order to help the king because a shichibukai was trying to take over the throne and learn the secrets of a weapon buried somewhere in the kingdom.

Ace was gobbling down food as he thought about his brother's new crewmates. The little reindeer was quick to befriend the nurses and was always with them helping them treat members of the crew and pops.

The freckled teen was mad that Luffy hadn't spent much time with him or Sabo since some of his crew joined. He was also a commander now the same level and him and Sabo.

Ace sighed catching the attention of his two brothers. Luffy looked at the raven worried. "What's wrong Ace? Are you sick?"

Ace shook his head and frowned. Sabo caught on quick enough and chuckled turning to the youngest. "Me and Ace are kind of jealous Lu."

The straw hat wearing boy looked shocked and confused. "What! Why?" Sabo smiled kindly at the boy ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Well with you always so focused on your crew you haven't been paying much attention to us. I know it's kind of childish but we're so used to having all of your attention all the time so it's a new change for us."

Luffy looked like he was thinking hard about what to say. He grinned tackling both boys to the deck of the ship causing many to look at them confused. "I love Ace and Sabo the most! After we fight the people in the mystery land me, Ace and Sabo will spend the whole day together!"

Ace grinned liking the idea and Sabo nodded in agreement to the plan. "Alright that's sounds good! We'll do that then!" Luffy cheered jumping off the two teens and running off to find Marco or pops and tell them of his plans.

Sabo laughed watching the boy run off. "Look at us Ace getting jealous over Luffy's friends because they have all of his attention. We are such children!"

Ace glared at the blonde and rolled his eyes. "Shut up! You don't have to tell me that I already know how childish it is! But it would be the same any other way!" Sabo nodding agreeing with the freckled teen.

Nami walked over to the two with a smirk. She leaned forward. "So I hear you two have a brother complex is that true?" Ace blushed glaring over at the raven haired woman.

Sabo shook his head also tinting slightly pink. Ace stood and turned to Robin. "I do not have a brother complex!" That caught everyone's attention and they stopped to look at the freckled commander.

Marco chuckled nodding. "You kind of do have a brother complex Ace along with Sabo, yoi." Both brothers turned to the first division commander glaring heatedly at the blonde.

"You have no room to talk you mother hen!" An angry vein throbbed on the blondes head. He glared at the two lighting up with his blue flames.

"Come here and say that you brats, yoi!" Ace and Sabo screeched turning and running away from an angry blonde. Luffy laughed at the group as Marco chased the two commanders around the ship.

Ace and Sabo both grinned laughing along with the rubber teen. Soon all the pirates on the Moby Dick were roaring in laughter at the usual banter that happened on the ship.

Sabo grinned looking around the ship. 'I'm glad we wound up here I couldn't imagine life without any of them!' The blonde stopped running and moved quickly tackling Marco taking him by surprise.

Sabo hugged the first division commander grinning stupidly at the blonde. "Thanks Marco for always worrying about us!" Marco was confused and at a loss of what to do.

He finally wrapped his arms around the blonde chuckling. "You three always know how to confuse the hell out of me, yoi!" Sabo laughed and they stood up. Luffy tackled the group in a hug and Ace joined in as well.

Soon all of the Moby Dick was in a giant group hug. It was just another day in the life of the Whitebeard pirates.

* * *

This is just a filler chapter! The plot will thicken in the next chapter! I will also be trying to make my chapter 2,000 words or longer after this! Thank you everyone who has read this story!


	25. Chapter 23

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

The ASL stood on the figure head of the Moby Dick looking eager and excited. Luffy was grinning widely being able to see the desert kingdom of Alabasta. Sabo was also grinning widely at being able to finally see some real action. Ace stood arms crossed with a confident smirk on his face.

The three boys were more than ready to go and kick some ass in their father's name. It was going to be their first mission together. Marco and Thatch would be accompanying them along with Robin and Nami.

The ship docked and Whitebeard called the group over to his chair. "Do you three understand your mission?" Sabo stepped forward nodding.

"We are to go in and save the country from war. We are to take down warlord crocodile and save the country!" Whitebeard grinned nodding to the blonde co-commander.

"I want you seven back with the week after that I will send Izo and Haruta after you to make sure nothing has went wrong. If you three succeed in your mission I'll allow you to go on mission without others."

The three brothers looked excited about the idea and Luffy cheered loudly jumping off the ship and taking off. Ace and Sabo cursed before running after the raven quickly leaving the others behind.

The two were able to catch up to the straw hat wearing boy easily and Sabo grabbed him by the collar yanking him back. Luffy pouted looking at the blonde. "Let me go! We need to hurry up and complete the mission! It's an adventure!"

Ace smacked him over the head. "You idiot! Now we got separated from the others! We have no idea where we are or where we need to go!"

Luffy rolled his eyes and looked at his freckled brother like he was stupid. "This is our mission anyways! We just walk straight and I'm sure we'll run into the person we need to beat up."

Both brothers couldn't believe how completely idiotic their younger brother was. Sabo shook his head to clear the shock away. "Look let's just go get something to eat for now and then we'll look for the others, it shouldn't be too hard to find them."

Luffy and Ace both cheered at the mention of food and rushed off to the nearest restaurant. Sabo shook his head laughing at the two before following after them.  
-(Break)-

Marco blinked shocked as he watched the three brothers disappear from site. "Did they really just take off into unknown territory alone, yoi?"

Nami shook her head annoyed. "Man that idiot captain! He never thinks before he acts! He's always doing stupid and reckless things!" Robin laughed nodding agreeing with the red head.

Thatch grinned before making is way to the plank. "Don't worry you guys Sabo was with them so I'm sure he's going to try looking for us, we should just head into the city and gather some information." The rest of the group nodded following after the fourth division commander.

-(Break)-

Sabo felt his eye twitch in irritation. "Luffy what did you do?!" There was currently a giant hole in the wall and Ace was nowhere to be seen.

The raven haired boy continued shoving food in his mouth uninterested in the chatter around him. Sabo went to the cook. "I'm so sorry for this idiot." The cook waved it off looking worried.

"Don't worry about that son, you need to hurry up and get your friend out of here! He just slammed the second division commander of the whitebeard pirates through that wall along with a marine captain!"

Sabo turned to the boy worried. "Damn it Lu we need to hurry up and get out of here! Let's go before the marine captain comes back." Luffy grabbed a big thing of food and shoved it into his mouth all in one go.

"Straw hat Luffy! Blue gentleman Sabo stop right there!" The two looked over shocked and Sabo groaned at who was there.

'Really out of all the marine captains it just had to be Smoker! What crappy luck do we have!' Sabo grabbed Luffys wrist and jerked him forward as they started running away from the captain.

"Damn it of all the times we need Ace and of course he isn't here!" Luffy grinned laughing as he followed after his older brother.

The raven smiled widely. "I slammed into Ace causing him to fall through the wall along with Smokey! I bet Ace and really mad right now! Shihihihi!" Sabo shook his head at the boy.

-(Break)-

"Oi you shitty cook isn't that Luffy running this way?" A green haired swordsman laid against the broken wall squinting out in the distance. A blonde that was standing next to him looked over.

"Oh it is the shitty captain! Who's that running with him though?" The swordsman shrugged uninterested as he stood up. His eyes widened comically when he noticed all the marines chasing the two.

A blue haired girl standing next to them gasped in shock. "That boy is coming this way with all those marines! We should probably start running as well!" The two men nodded.

Zoro the green haired swordsman looked back and yelled. "Oi Luffy you bastard! Stop running this way you're bringing them towards us!"

The raven looked up and his smile brightened as he raised his hand waving it in the air excitedly. "Oi! Zoro! Sanji! I'm glad I found you both!" Sabo looked at the two and seemed to understand that they were friends of Luffy's.

The two brothers quickly caught up with the three others and Sabo's eyes widened seeing the girl. "Aren't you princess Vivi the princess of this country? What are you doing here?"

The girl looked ahead of her and shook her head. "We don't have the time for that right now we need to keep moving!" Sabo nodded agreeing for the moment and continued running.

Luffy looked back when he heard a loud yell. "Fire Fist!" The raven and blonde both grinned at seeing their older brother was well and holding the marines off.

"You two hurry up and get out of here I hold the marines off for a while! Try and find Marco and the others!" Sabo gave him a thumbs up and turned to start running again.

Luffy turned a corner sharply and he collided into someone hard. Arms wrapped around him holding him from falling down. The raven looked up and a big grin appeared on his face.

"Mama Marco! Me and Sabo were looking for you! We are being chased by marines right now and Ace stopped to give us time to get away!" Marco looked to the blonde for confirmation and Sabo nodded agreeing to the boy's words.

Nami noticed the two other guys and the girl and gasped running to the girl. "Vivi! I was so worried about you when we got separated!" Vivi smiled hugging the girl tightly as well.

"I was very worried about you as well Nami when we were separated you were really ill I'm glad you're feeling better." Nami waved the worry away and Vivi gasped when she saw Robin.

"Miss all Sunday! What are you doing here? Quick we need to get away from her she works with Crocodile!" Robin smiled gently at the girl and Luffy laughed hugging the taller woman.

"Don't worry Robin is a good person and she's one of my nakama! She even has our tattoo on her!" Robin nodded showing both of her hands to the group. On her right hand was the whitebeard jolly roger and on her left hand was the straw hats Jolly Roger.

Vivi still looked skeptical but then her attention was on the two older men. "You both are Whitebeard pirates! What are you doing here?" Sabo frowned at not being recognized as a whitebeard pirate.

"Um actually I'm co-commander of the second division of the whitebeard pirates and Luffy is the commander of division 17 we were sent here by pops to help save this country."

Vivi looked at Sabo and smiled widely at the new information. Zoro yawned and looked over the two commanders. "So it looks like we're joining the Whitebeard pirates now, I don't care as long as I can still accomplish my dream!"

Sanji shrugged not really caring either. Luffy grinned nodding. "Of course we're a special division! We don't take orders from anyone! We're like friends but closer! Shihihihi!"

Sabo shook his head at the boy and all attention went to the rooftops. "Oi! Glad you all were able to find each other!" Ace jumped from the top landing next to Luffy grinning.

The raven instantly attacked the freckled teen in a hug grinning stupidly. "Ace! I'm sorry for slamming you through a wall!" Ace glared mockingly before ruffling the boy's hair.

"Don't worry about it Lu I'm not too mad about it anyways we should hurry up and get moving before the marines find us again." Marco nodded agreeing with Ace and the group turned to head for the docks.

Thatch stepped up next to Luffy. "I had your sniper Usopp bring your guys ship around here I figured we would take it to where we need to go." Luffy nodded eagerly ready to fight someone.

Vivi looked over the group and smiled lightly. "Thank you all so much for helping me save my country!" Thatch grinned stupidly and waved it off.

"Don't worry about the details princess! Pops said he was friends with the king of this country and the man called out to him for help so of course we would come help a friend in need!"

Vivi had tears in the corners of her eyes and nodded happily. The group quickly boarded the going merry. Usopp was on the ship and grinned when he saw Zoro and Sanji.

Sabo walked over to Vivi. "Princess could we talk I need to get as much information on this mission as possible so I know what we're dealing with and how tough it will be for everyone."

Vivi nodded and followed the blonde into the kitchen. Ace and Luffy were messing around on deck and the others were just going about preparing for the fight that was about to begin soon. They had a mission and they were going to complete and help save Vivi's home!

* * *

Hello readers! Just wanted to say if anyone has any kind of request on what they would like to see in this story tell me and I'll see if I can fit it in the story! Idea's are always welcome! Word count for this chapter, 1,731! They will get longer I promise!


	26. Chapter 24

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Two people stood in the basement of some room. The taller one looked down at the sketchy plump man. "So you're telling me you want to join together and help take over this country?"

"Zehahaha! I'm not interested in this country! All I want is Straw hat Luffy's head! In exchange for that I'll help you get what you're wanting. So do we have a deal Crocodile?"

Crocodile stared at the man silently before sticking his hand out. "Alright you have a deal. Help me destroy this country and I'll assure you the brat's head."

* * *

-(Break)-  
Luffy sneezed loudly catching some of the crews attention. Ace was next to his brother in a second frowning. "Oi Lu are you catching a cold?"

Sanji shook his head taking a puff of his cigarette. "Haven't you ever heard idiots can't catch colds."

The raven haired teen laughed wiping his nose. "Who care's! Let's hurry up and go! I want to kick that Crocodile guy's ass!"

Sabo sighed walking out of the kitchen looking exhausted. Ace instantly caught the blondes look and made his way over to Sabo. "What's up with you? You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulder."

The blonde co-commander sighed looking at his freckled brother seriously. "I just got a call from pops he said Teach was spotted here in alabasta just a few days ago."

This caught everyone's attention. Marco made his way over looking just as serious as Sabo. "Teach is here? What does pops want us to do, yoi?" Thatch, Ace, and Luffy looked at the two blondes intensely.

"Pops said to stay on our mission and not to worry about Teach, that he'll send some of the others to look around the country and see if they could spot him. Our main priority as of right now is to help free this country." Luffy cheered excited he could still continue the mission.

Sabo tapped Marco on the shoulder motion towards the kitchen. The first division commander followed his younger brother instantly tense. They closed the door behind them and Sabo leaned against the wall. "What else did pops say, yoi?"

The two commander were tense and finally Sabo spoke up. "Pops says he feels uneasy about all of this, and that we need to keep a closer eye on Luffy. He's worried Teach holds a grudge against Lu and he might try something."

That set the phoenix off instantly. He locked up eyes blazing with fury. "If Teach wants Luffy, then we should take him back to the ship and make him stay with pops where it's safest for him, yoi!"

Sabo nodded agreeing with the other blonde. "I agree with you completely but pops said he didn't want to do that to Lu, that if all this turned out to be just worrisome speculations Luffy would be hurt and mad that we tried ordering him."

Both fell silent thinking things over in their heads. "Why didn't you tell Ace, yoi?" Marco looked at the co-commander questioningly.

Sabo grinned chuckling before making his way to the door. "If I had told Ace nothing would have stopped him from dragging Luffy back to the Moby Dick, whether Lu hated him for a few days or not he wouldn't listen to reason at all."

Marco laughed agreeing with the other. Both walked out of the kitchen noticing they were docked. Vivi looked up and smiled at the two. "Good were all here, we're going to have to walk from here to get to Rainbase where Crocodile is hiding at."

Luffy cheered and went to run off the ship again but was grabbed by both Thatch and Ace. Nami sighed shaking her head. "You idiot! When are you going to learn not to run off on your own?"

The raven haired teen pouted trying to move forward. "Hurry up! I wanna get to this Rain whatever place and beat up Crocodile!" Marco placed a hand on the boys head ruffling his hair.

"Calm down Lu, we'll get there soon enough but if you run off again we'll lose time trying to find you, yoi." Luffy pouted a few seconds longer before grinning and nodding.

"Yosh! Mama Marco's right! Now let's go Vivi lead the way!" The blue haired princess smiled at the energetic captain before nodding. The group made their way off the ship heading into the desert kingdom of Alabasta.

* * *

-(Break)-

Whitebeard sighed hanging up the phone with the blonde haired second division commander. Izo frowned watching their father. "Pops are you sure it's okay to go on with this mission? What if something happens to Luffy?"

Whitebeard nodding understanding his sons worries. "I know how you feel but we must also take Luffy's feelings into account. I think our youngest would be very upset at being looked down on."

Haruta stepped forward looking determined. "Let me and Izo go check out the places Teach was spotted. Just to make sure he's no longer in Alabasta!" Whitebeard nodded allowing the two to go.

The okama sighed still frowning. "I just feel like something bad is going to happen here something really bad."

The older man nodded frowning as well. "I feel uneasy as well my son, but no matter what happens we will protect our family!" Izo nodded before going to pack his things for the mission him and Haruta were going on.

Usopp walked forward after Izo left looking worried. Whitebeard grinned looked down at the boy. "What's bothering you my son?"

The long nosed boy looked down before looking up and meeting the old man's eyes. "Why does this guy want Luffy? What's the story between them?" Chopper came out from behind the chair also wanting to know.

Whitebeard sighed heavily. "We have one rule on this ship never harm another member. Marshall D Teach has been one of my sons for a very long time almost as long as Marco."

The two looked amazed to hear that. "Teach betrayed us one night by trying to kill fourth division commander Thatch, luckily Luffy had felt something was wrong and we listened to his feeling because of that we were able to stop Teach and save Thatch's life. Teach was handed over to the marines but was able to escape and now my fear is he holds a grudge against Luffy for ruining his plan and his chances at the Yami Yami no mi."

Usopp and Chopper were shocked to hear this story. They looked at each other before Usopp grinned standing tall. "Well there's nothing to worry about! Our commander is the best he'll be able to take anything that guy throws at him!"

Chopper nodded in agreement. Whitebeard laughed at his two newest son's before grinning. "Your right! I'm sure the brats will be just fine!"

* * *

Sorry everyone for the long wait! I've been having a lot of family problems. My mom has terminal cancer and it's been getting worse so I haven't had much time to write. Thank you all who still read this story and who have continued to follow it! You reviewers are honestly the best and always make my day when I see a new review so truly thank you!


	27. Chapter 25

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

"UGH! Its sooo hot!" Luffy was burning under the desert sun. All the others were feeling the same exact pain besides for Ace and Marco.

The two devil fruit users grinned at the others. Ace snickered when Sabo shot him a glare. "You know Ace right now I really dislike you and your damn devil fruit!"

Ace rolled his eyes sticking his tongue out at the blonde. Sabo grinned reaching his hand out. Ace slumped forward sweat rolling off him. "Ugh hot!" Sabo snickered at the raven.

Ace glared jerking away from the blonde. "Don't do that you jerk! Damn I hate that power of yours!" Sabo shrugged innocently.

Nami looked at the two curiously. "Ne Sabo-kun how come I never see you using that power? I think this is the first I even heard of you having a devil fruit."

Sabo looked at his hands almost hesitantly. "I try not to use it much because I don't have very good control over it just yet. I wouldn't want anyone I care about getting hurt because of me, so I don't use it in fights."

Luffy stopped falling back in the sand. "I can't go on! It's too hot!" Everyone stopped looking at the youngest.

Ace rolled his eyes and called loudly. "AHH crybabies get left behind!" Luffy snapped his lips shut and everyone blinked shocked.

Ace snickered knowing that would shut the younger boy up. Luffy sagged from the heat. "Ah hot! It's not hot!"

Thatch couldn't help it he started laughing at the boy. The other were trying not to laugh, some were chuckling. It was funny the boy couldn't stay quiet for more than a few seconds.

Vivi placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "Don't worry we'll stop for a while at the next shady place." Luffy cheered before taking off like a bullet.

Ace and Sabo cursed before taking off after Luffy. Marco sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why do they always run off on their own, yoi?"

Other not used to it stared in shock as the three teens disappeared from site. Vivi was worried. "The desert is dangerous for people not native to the country! I'm worried about those three, will they be safe?"

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Don't worry our idiot captain will be fine!" Zoro, Nami, and Robin all nodded in agreement with the blonde chef.

Thatch smiled reassuringly. "Those three brats have the luck of the devil, don't worry about them they'll be fine the one's you should worry about is us, unlike those three we don't have endless good luck."

-(Break)-

"Way to go Luffy! Because of you we got separated from the group AGAIN!" Ace stood in front of the youngest glaring.

The three brothers were sitting under some rocks in the shade. Luffy grinned widely. "Shihihi! I can't believe they got lost again! Mama Marco is just as bad as Zoro with directions!"

Sabo shook his head not surprised by his brother's antics. "So what should we do guys? We're separated from the others and we have no idea if they'll come this way or not."

The freckled raven flopped back on the ground looking at the rock ceiling. "Well I say we wait here for a few hours and if no one comes by then, then us three head to rain base and hope we intercept them somewhere along the way."

Sabo sighed deciding to just go along with the plan. He flopped down on Luffy's right. "Well we don't have anything better to do so why not."  
-(Break)-

Izo and Haruta walked down the streets of Albarna. Izo sighed looking down at the picture of Teach. "No one's telling us anything! They're acting like they have no idea who he even is!"

Haruta glanced at his brother. "I know how you feel Izo but maybe we can look at it as good news, if no one knows who he is then maybe he's not here."

The okama didn't look convinced in the slightest. "I just have this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. It feels like we're going to lose something important to us and I'm worried."

Haruta nodded in agreement. "Look let's just head back to pops and he'll tell us what we need to do." Izo nodded in agreement and the two turned planning on head back to the ship.

"Hey! You two psst! The Whitebeard pirates over here!" Haruta and Izo looked over seeing a young boy waving at them. The boy was looking around and hiding in the alley.

The two commander made their way over to the boy. The kid looked dirty and worn. He glanced around worried. "I know the man you're both looking for."

Izo's eyes widened. "You know him? Is he here on this island? Where is he? Tell us everything you know!"

The kid held his hands up to stop the okama. "Slow down I'm getting to that! I saw that guy with Crocodile in rain base and I, I heard something I don't think I should have."

Haruta knelt down putting a hand on the kids shoulder. "Go on you can tell us don't worry pops will make sure this country goes back to how it used to be."

The kid nodded glancing around again. "They were making some kind of deal I think, the fat guy promised Crocodile this country in return for someone called Luffy…The fat guy doesn't want to kill him he said he had plans for the boy."

Izo and Haruta looked horrified and worried. Izo patted the boy on the head. "Thank you so much for telling us this we have to go now so be careful." The boy nodded taking off away from the two.

Haruta looked to Izo scared. "We need to go tell pops now! Luffy is in danger!"

Izo nodded looking determined. "Haruta you go tell pops I'm going to go find Luffy and the others and bring them back to the ship if I can! Get all the other commanders out looking for them we need to get Luffy far away from here."

-(Break)-

Haruta was in view of the ship. "Oi pops! Bad news!" Haruta ran onto the ship passing all his other brothers and making his way to his pops.

He panted standing in front of the old man. "It's bad pops! Teach is here and he's working with Crocodile! He plans on taking Luffy! He has some kind of plan for him we need to get him back!"

Whitebeard sighed deeply looking just as worried as all the others. Whitebeard stood taking out his IV's. "All divisions beside for three go out and find your brother! Finding Luffy is top priority!"

-(Break)-

"It's been a couple hours since we lost them so should we go ahead and head for rain base?" Ace looked at the blonde and sighed nodding.

"Yeah we should head out now, I'm sure the others will catch up to us sooner or later." Luffy cheered before racing out from the shade. His other two brothers hot on his tail.

"We're coming Crocodile! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

* * *

Hello readers! I have a small question for you all! I plan on doing Marineford just waaayyyy different, so should Sabo and Luffy get taken by marines or just Luffy, or even Luffy and one of the Whitebeard pirates. Let me know what you think.


	28. Chapter 26

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Luffy looked around confused. He had lost his brothers somewhere in the big city. "Hm I wonder where Ace and Sabo went? Should I look for them or crocodile?"

The raven frowned harder before shrugging. "I'll just walk around and whoever comes first is what I'll go with!"

Luffy took off towards a giant pyramid type casino unknown to the eyes watching him from the shadows. The person grinned maliciously eye's gleaming with hatred.

The small raven ran into the big casino. "Oi Crocodile! Get out here so I can kick your ass! Ace, Sabo where'd you go?"

All the people in the casino stared at him glaring. Luffy paid them no mind and continued running through the casino. He only had two things on his mind, beating up Crocodile and finding his brothers.

-(Break)-

Ace stood eye twitching they had literally turned their backs on their little brother for only a second and the boy had run off and got himself lost.

Sabo was freaking out after the warning he got he wanted Luffy in sight at all times. Ace noticed the blondes worry instantly and knew something was up.

"Oi Sabo why are you so freaked out? You seem more worried than usual." Sabo sighed deeply looking into his brother's eyes. "Look there's something me and Marco didn't tell you."

Ace narrowed his eyes at his blonde brother. "What the hell's going on Sabo?"

The blonde avoided eye contact. "Well we found out Teach might be somewhere on this island and he may be targeting Lu."

Everything was silent for a few seconds before Ace literally blew up. He burst into flames screaming in anger. "What the hell! Why wouldn't you tell me something like this? Luffy could be in danger as we speak!"

Sabo stepped back eyes wide. He's only ever seen Ace this angry and worried one other time and it did not end well for the other person. "I'm sorry but me and Marco figured we would keep our eyes on Luffy to make sure nothing happened, they were only rumors and still are only rumors."

Ace calmed down slightly but was still extremely pissed. "This is not over with but we don't have time to fight right now we need to find Luffy before something happens to him."

Sabo nodded in agreement and the two quickly took off to try and find their little brother.

-(Break)-

The Whitebeard pirates stood at the entrance to rain base. Whitebeard stood at the front of the group glaring. The other had crossed paths along the way and Marco and Thatch were stood on either side of their pops.

Marco was cursing himself for being so stupid. "Pops we have to find them before Teach does, yoi."

Whitebeard nodded. "Everyone split up and find Luffy at all costs! We cannot let Teach get his hands on him!"

Everyone was quick to split up to try and find their littlest brother. Whitebeard frowned he felt extremely uneasy.

Thatch looked up at the older captain worried. "Pops what are we going to do if Teach gets to Luffy first?"

Whitebeard sighed deeply. "We're going to hope that doesn't happen, we'll find your brother no matter what."

-(Break)-

Luffy looked around curiously he had no idea where he was. He had taken many different turns down the halls in the casino and was now utterly lost.

The raven pouted walking forward. He couldn't find his brothers or Crocodile. The young raven was so lost in focus he walked right into a trap.

Luffy screamed as the floor fell out from under him. He fell down into a dark whole.

The raven hit the ground hard but bounced right off it thanks to his rubber powers. He looked around the room confused. He was in some kind of weird cage.

"Zehahaha! Glad you could make it straw hat brat!" Luffy tensed up his eyes going wide. He knew that voice and he knew it well.

Luffy looked over towards the door and he went slightly pale at who he saw. "T-Teach why are you h-here?"

The man grinned sinisterly. "I managed to get away from those navy bastard and found myself here, me and Crocodile have a little agreement, I'll help him get this kingdom if he gets me you."

Luffy back up when the man walked closer to the cage. "Would you like to know what I'm going to do with you brat?"

The raven was absolutely terrified right now. Teach chuckled seeing the fear in the boy's eyes. "I'm going to hand you over to the marines in exchange for my freedom, I know they'd love getting their hands on Dragon's son."

Luffy glared. "There's no way pops or mama Marco will let you do that!"

Teach just laughed at the young boy. "There's no one that can save you boy you're going to be executed in front of the whole world!"

Luffy wasn't given a chance to retort before something hit him over the head and he was consumed by darkness.

Teach quickly tied the boy up before making his way out of the casino, he wanted to see the look on Whitebeard's face when his youngest son was taken from him right in front of him.

The overweight raven made it to the top of the casino he could see everything from up there. "LISTEN UP WHITEBEARD PIRATES!"

All the pirates stopped looking for the voice and when they pin pointed it everyone was moving towards the casino.

Ace and Sabo were enraged that, that man had their little brother. Marco's face was stone cold and would scare even Shanks. They all gathered at the bottom of the pyramid casino.

Marco stepped forward. "Marshall D Teach let go of Luffy right now and we may not kill you, yoi."

Teach glared an evil glint in his eye. "Zehahaha! Commander Marco no need to act so scary! I'll be turning this boy into the marines in exchange for my freedom if you want him back then go and get him!"

Marco quickly transformed and shot toward the man with every intent of killing him. Teach smirked when Marco was shot in the shoulder.

The blonde commander fell from the sky transforming back. He held his shoulder and cursed looking around for the one who shot him.

The pirates could only watch as Teach was picked up in a blimp type thing. Ace growled. "I won't let you get away with this Teach! I'll kill you the next time we meet! Your dead!"

Sabo's eyes were dark as they watched the man take their little brother away. No one could do anything to stop them, they had just lost their youngest family member and they were helpless to do anything.


	29. Chapter 27

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Everything was silent as the Moby sailed through the sea's. They had quickly dealt with the alabasta problem and were making their way towards Marines headquarters.

The mood on the Moby was gloomy and dark. Everyone was too busy blaming themselves that their youngest was taken.

Marco cursed kicking the railing. He should have taken Luffy right back to the ship when he found out Teach could be there. He should have kept a better eye on the boy and now the little ball of sunshine was gone.

Ace was pacing flames flying everywhere. He was worried about his younger brother. He didn't know if Teach was hurting him right now or what was happening.

Sabo held his head in his hands. This was all his fault! He knew he should have told Ace. He should have protected Luffy better but instead he let his brother be taken from him.

Whitebeard looked over all his children they were all sad and blaming themselves but it was no one's fault this had happened. The old captain stood towering over everything.

He slammed his bisento into the ground gaining everyone's attention immediately. "That's enough of all this sulking! If you have time to be upset, then try thinking of a way to get your brother back! We will rescue Luffy no matter if we have to go to war to do it!"

Everyone nodded agreeing with their captain. Sabo stepped up. "Pops they would take Lu to impel down before executing him wouldn't they?"

Whitebeard nodded. They would most definitely take the boy to impel down first. Sabo's eyes hardened and he held his hand out letting the darkness swirl around it.

"I propose we send someone in to try and retrieve him, the prison is guarded by a devil fruit user who consumed poison, with my powers I can take away that power and probably defeat him." Sabo looked to the old captain determined.

Whitebeard looked at the blonde thoughtfully and nodded. "Alright then I'll be sending you, but you alone will have to try and retrieve him, we'll gather together allies just in case something happens and you're not able to free him."

Sabo smiled happily and nodded. "Alright!" Ace looked like he wanted to object but chose against it. The idea was good and would only work if one person was trying to sneak in not two.

Ace put his hand on Sabo's shoulder. "Good luck Sabo, bring our little brother home."

The blonde nodded smiling. "Don't worry about a thing Ace, I'll definitely save Luffy no matter what!"

-Break-

Luffy struggled against his bindings. "Let me go you stupid jerks!"

The young raven was currently in the presence of three admirals and the fleet admiral. Teach had already made the exchange and the government gave him his freedom.

Sengoku sighed looking down at the young boy. "Is this really the revolutionary leader's son?"

Akainu stood his hand turning to lava. "I say we execute this scum right now! He has a criminal's blood running through is veins he can't be allowed to live!"

Sengoku sighed again and nodded. "Your right he can't live be we can make an example out of him to the world, plus if it's made public then Dragon is more likely to hear about it."

Those words made Akainu pull his fist back. He'd let the brat live for now. "Someone prepare a ship and send the boy to impel down, I'm sure it won't be long before Whitebeard begins to move."

Luffy struggled against the chains binding him, he didn't want to be executed. Guards pulled him up dragging him out of the room. They were getting a ship ready to take the boy to impel down.

Luffy was strapped down to a chair in the middle of the ship. He looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Garp sat down in front of his flesh and blood grandson.

Luffy smiled brightly. "Gramps! Have you come to get me out of here?" Luffy continued to smile not noticing the older man's frown and shaded eyes.

"Luffy I'm not going to be getting you out of this, you will be going to impel down and from there you'll be executed, there's nothing I can do now!" Luffy frowned looked at the old man.

He could see the sadness swimming in his gramps eyes. Luffy grinned brightly looking up at the sun. "Don't worry Gramps! Pops and mama Marco are going to save me no matter what! Just sit back a watch!"

Garp stood quickly making his way off the ship. He couldn't sit there and talk to the boy like he wasn't family. Luffy was one of the happiest and brightest people around, to be doing something like this to him was wrong.

It didn't take long for the ship to start moving. Luffy looked around him excited. He was no longer scared because he knew pops wouldn't let him be executed he would come and save him for sure.

Luffy felt a small spike of fear when he saw the big prison. It looked terrifying for someone as young as him. He was grabbed and lead forward towards the tower.

A big man with little bat wings on his back stood at the door with a steely look in his eyes. "Are you sure a little brat like him needs to go to the sixth floor? That's for some of the worse criminals."

The marine nodded. "Yes this pirate scum is the son to revolutionary Dragon we're using him as an example to all the other pirates and revolutionaries."

Luffy glared at the people before him. He wouldn't let them intimidate him, he would definitely get out of here and be with his family again he just knew. No one could get away with taking a child of Whitebeard and the marines were about to realize why.


	30. Chapter 28

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Sabo stood with Marco, Whitebeard, and Ace as they tried to figure out a way into the prison. "There's only one possible entrance and that's the front door the only way we could get in is to make a distraction, yoi."

Sabo had to agree with the other blonde commander. Whitebeard nodded feeling like that was the best option.

Ace smirked eyes gleaming. "The best distraction would be a one-person distraction, we could take striker and I'll distract the guards and other marines while you slip in."

The three others were silent thinking over all the pros and cons of allowing the freckled commander to go. Whitebeard finally nodded. "Alright but you have to promise to leave as soon as Sabo gets inside."

Ace nodded eagerly just happy to be able to help in some way. Sabo sighed thinking over the plan in his head. "Alright we'll leave first thing in the morning it would be best to try and sneak in at night so that will be our target range."

Marco placed a hand on both brother's shoulders. "Ace I want you to contact us after you make the drop, Sabo as soon as you get Luffy let us know we'll come to pick you both up, yoi."

The two nodded and went to pack anything they might need. They both knew they only had one chance at saving their little brother.

Sabo closed the door to their room behind him. He sat on the bed silently waiting for the raven to talk. "Sabo, if no when we get Luffy back we have to get stronger! Strong enough so that nothing like this ever happens again! We let our baby brother get taken right in front of us!"

The blonde nodded eyes dark. Sabo knew Ace was feeling the same as him. "Ace Luffy is our little brother so no matter what happens we will save him even if we have to fight the world by ourselves we won't let Luffy be executed."

Ace grinned lightly. He walked over pushing Sabo down. "Get some sleep you aren't going to be getting much after tonight."

-With Luffy-

Luffy was in pain. He was hurting all over, worse than when Porchemy had beat him with spiked gloves. His arms were spread wide and shackled with sea stone. He was littered in cuts and bruises from the welcoming beating.

They had beat and whipped him before dunking him head first into boiling hot water. Luffy wanted to cry, he wanted to scream and beg to be let go, he wanted his brothers to crash through the door ready to save him.

Luffy refused to cry thought. He refused to show these bastard any kind of weakness. He was a Whitebeard pirate! He was a commander of his very own division! He was going to be king of the pirates one day so he would not show any weakness in this place.

Even though the young boy felt unimaginable pain his eyes shined with determination.

The warden stood in front of him glaring. "I will tell you the rules now boy, any means of trying to escape will result in punishment, any fighting with result in punishment, any disobedience will result in punishment do you understand?"

Luffy raised his head grinning. "I'm a pirate and a son of Whitebeard! I don't follow anyone's rules! Shihihihi!"

Megallen glared harder at the young boy. This boy would break in about a week he's seen types like him before. They come in being defiant but leave broken and dead.

"Keep up the optimism for as long as you can because soon you won't be feeling the same, I can promise you that this place will break you." Megallen turned to leave but didn't get far.

"I won't be here long, I'm a Whitebeard pirate and everyone knows not to mess with one of the old man's sons! My family will come for me and when they do you and all the marines will regret messing with the strong man in the world! Shihihi!" Luffy grinned brightly believing in every word he said. He wasn't guessing he KNEW they were coming for him.

-Somewhere in the New World-

"WHAT! What the hell do you mean Luffy's been taken to impel down?" A red haired captain was screaming into a den den mushi all traces of happiness gone.

There was a sigh on the other end. "I'm telling you this because I have nothing else I can do, Luffy was taken by Teach and brought to the marines they plan on executing him publically in one week."

Shanks eyes were dark as he stared down at the snail. "Garp why would you give over information like this? You must know I won't take something like this sitting down."

Garp was silent on the end but Shanks waited for the old man to speak up. "Luffy is my grandson but I can't do anything to help him, I'm telling you now so you'll save him."

The snail was hung up immediately after. Shanks stood grabbing his sword. "Boys we're making a trip to impel down everyone get ready we have an anchor to save!"

The crew cheered just as ready to save the young boy as their captain. Shanks turned glaring at the water. 'Just wait a little longer Luffy, we'll definitely come to save you!'

-Somewhere on the Grand line-

"Dragon-san! Big news! The marines have made a move against Whitebeard and Red haired Shanks! They plan on executing Straw hat Luffy in one week!" A young orange haired girl ran in with a newspaper.

Dragon's eyes widened slightly. He took the newspaper from the girl reading it over carefully. His eyes hardened he knew what he had to do.

The leader of the revolutionaries stood from his desk. "Koala get into contact with Ivankov and see what he can do to help the boy, I'll be making preparations to head to marineford."

Koala was confused why would Dragon go through so much for a random pirate. "Dragon-san what's going on? Why would you go through so much for one single pirate?"

Dragon grinned looking back at the girl. "Because that pirate happens to be my son, if there's ever a time for me to be a farther it's now."

Koala was left in shock as her leader left the office. She quickly went to go do as ordered.

-With the Whitebeard pirates-

The sun rose over the ocean. Sabo and Ace stood ready to leave as soon as they could.

Thatch grinned ruffling the boy's hair. "Go get our little terror back for us alright? And be careful while you're out there."

They nodded determined. Both teens looked up to Whitebeard who slammed his bisento into the ground. "This will be the most important mission I've sent you boys on, bring back your little brother!"

Marco pulled the two into a tight hug. "You both be careful and make sure to get Luffy out of there, but don't worry too much if you can't we'll be right behind you ready to back you up if anything happens, yoi."

Ace and Sabo nodded before pulling away. Ace grinned waving. "We'll be back soon so get ready for a party!"

The crew all screamed their goodbyes as Ace and Sabo sped off away from the Whitebeard pirates ship. They glared at the sun in front of them. 'Don't worry Lu your big brothers will save you!'

* * *

I'm debating on whether or not I should bring the war to impel down or if I should play out the whole marineford arc. I just feel it would be kind of impossible for Sabo not to save Luffy. Any idea's on the topic would be helpful.


	31. Chapter 29

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Ace and Sabo were right outside the gates leading to impel down. Sabo bit his lip worried. He glanced over to his freckled brother. "Ace remember your making a distraction and then leaving stick to the plan."

Ace rolled his eyes nodding. "I know, I know you don't have to keep telling me that, I won't mess up the plan promise."

Sabo narrowed his eyes. Ace was never this cooperative so it was highly suspicious. "Come on Sabo open the gates!"

Sabo nodded and coated his hand in haki. He used his other hand to knock against the gate. The blonde grinned before throwing his fist back. "Dragons breath!" He slammed his fist into the gate and a small opening started to crumble.

Ace grinned and the flow of the water pushed their boat forward. Sabo hid in the shadows of the ship to keep himself out of view. Ace jumped onto the striker before shooting forward towards the endless marine vessels.

"It's fire first Ace! The Whitebeard pirates second in command he's come to free straw hat!" Marine's attention was on Ace just like they had planned. Sabo held his hand out and a small circle of darkness appeared on the entrance of the prison.

A small circle of darkness was also on their small little boat. Sabo sighed and held a hand to his hat. "Well here goes nothing! I hope this works!" He jumped into the circle of darkness.

Sabo grinned when he appeared over the marine ships at the entrance to the prison. 'Seems the plans working so far, Ace you did your job now get out of here!'

"Emergency! The red force is coming in fast! Vice Admiral sir what should we do? We don't have the man power to fight Akagami Shanks!" Sabo cursed of course something would happen to ruin their plans.

Many of the ships turned to meet Shanks red force. Ace looked up when many of the marines started to ignore him. Ace shouted in surprise when he felt the floor beneath him disappear.

Ace landed in a heap at Sabo's feet. He glared at the blonde. "What the hell Sabo warn a guy will ya!"

The blonde was frowning. "Ace we have a problem it's looking like there's going to be a war here at impel down, Shanks is here I'm guessing to free Luffy we need to call pops and tell him to come the admirals are coming and there's no way Shanks can handle them all by himself!"

Ace was grinning widely at the end of Sabo's speech. "Does this mean I get to help save Lu?"

The blonde rolled his eyes nodding. Ace smirked triumphantly, he was planning on going in anyway but now he wouldn't get bitched out for it. "Well hurry up and call pops we don't have a lot of time."

Sabo nodded pulling a snail out of his pocket. It didn't ring twice before being picked up. "Sabo, what's going on? Is Ace on his way back, yoi?"

Sabo sighed. "There's been a change in plans Shanks is here battling with some vice admirals but it's looking like the battle is being moved to impel down the admirals will be coming here and I'm sure many others will be coming as well how soon can pops and his allies get here?"

Marco cursed relaying the information to Whitebeard. "Sabo we'll be there in an hour but the others won't be there for two, take this chance and get Luffy out of there, yoi!"

Sabo nodded and hung the snail up. He looked to Ace both determined. "Let's go get our brother back." They turned to the doors ready to be done with this whole mess.

-With Luffy-

(Kind of Dark Here)

Luffy screamed as blood dripped from his body. The woman Sadi was whipping him for no reason beside for fun. Luffy screamed again as the whip came in contact.

Sadi breathed heavily smiling. "Oh yes scream more! Cry! Beg me to stop ah it's so good, I bet you're in pain, so much pain."

Luffy kept his head down his tears wanted to fall but he refused to cry he wouldn't cry not until Ace was there to scold him for it. "I won't beg! I won't cry! I'm a Whitebeard pirate!"

The orange haired woman frowned turning to one of the guard. "Let him down! When your done with that give him a dip in the boiler."

Luffy's breath hitched, the boiler was the most painful thing, it burned his skin and suffocated him. He hated the boiler the most.

Luffy struggled trying to break free from the guard's grip. "Let go of me! I don't want to go! Let go!" He threw his head back hitting the guard in the chin causing the man to release his grip.

The young raven ran towards the door hope filled him that maybe just maybe he could escape this hell. His hope crashed when Sadi's whip wrapped around his ankle causing him to fall forward slamming his face into the ground.

The woman shook her head. "Oh you bad, bad boy trying to run away you know the rules Luffy you're a really bad boy."

Luffy looked back at the woman he was scared and she could see it but true to his words the boy never once shed a tear.

The guard came back and pilled the boy up roughly. They strung him upside down over a giant pot of boiling water. Luffy screamed as he was dipped in the water, it was searing hot.

They used the boiler for thirty minutes off and on. Luffy had blisters in places and was shaking. Sadi ran a hand down the boy's chest. "It's so foolish for you to act so strong, they're not coming for you, you know, Whitebeard hasn't been seen since you were taken he's abandoned you. No one's coming to save you, you'll stay here with me until it's time for your execution."

Sadi gasped taking a step back when Luffy glared at her with so much hatred. "Shut up! I don't care what you say! Pops will come! Him and Ace and Sabo and Mama Marco and all the others! They don't abandon one of their own! You'll see old hag!"

-With Shanks-

Shanks stood at the front of the red force face formed into an angry look. "Red haired Shanks! What business do you have with us? Leave now you're not allowed here! If you refuse we'll be forced to attack!"

Shanks glared at the marine who spoke out to him. "You've taken someone precious to me so I'll be taking him back!"

The red haired captain noticed the flames in the distance and internally smirked. 'Of course those brats would be here.'

Many of the marine vessels started towards them and Shanks could hear them requesting back up. He stood tall and pulled his sword from its sheath. "Men we're here for one thing! Free Luffy no matter what!" The crew roared their agreement, no one messed with their anchor and got away without consequences. They'd show these marines what happens when you mess with a yonko.

* * *

I decided to bring the war to impel down, I have some good idea's for it. Sorry to anyone who wanted the war to be at marineford I just felt there was just no way Sabo would let his brother be taken and we all know Ace wouldn't just retreat when his brother was in danger. Don't worry about the pirates all being too over powered or anything the marines have a lot of powerful people themselves.


	32. Chapter 30

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Luffy was cuffed in a cell. His head hung low. 'Even if pops and the others don't come I know Ace and Sabo will, they will! I won't lose hope!'

"Luffy-kun are you alright?" Luffy raised his head and let a small grin out. Jinbei was here with him. He had opposed the war and the marines stuck him in impel down for a little while.

Luffy nodded grinning. "I'll be fine! Pops and my brothers are coming here to save us for sure! Shihihi these stupid guards don't know anything!"

The fish man frowned the boys eyes were losing their light. The boy was starting to lose hope. "Luffy-kun the old man will definitely come don't give up hope of them they will get you out of here."

The young boy nodded hesitantly. Luffy lowered his head staring at the dirty ground. He was hurt and hungry. All he wanted was his brothers.

"Jinbei you fool don't give the boy false hope! Even someone like Whitebeard won't start a war for a little brat like him! The boys doomed!" The other pirates were yelling their agreements.

Jinbei glared at the pirates. Luffy tensed he looked up glaring at them causing the men to go silent. "Even if pops doesn't come Ace and Sabo will! We're brothers! They won't abandone me no matter what! So shut the hell up!"

-(Break)-

Sabo looked around a corner. The place was mostly empty besides for inmates. The guards were all making their way outside to fight off the pirates until back up could come.

"Alright Ace we need to keep quiet and stick to the shadows that way we don't attract unwanted attention." Sabo turned to look behind him at the freckled teen. He wanted to bang his head into a wall. Ace was gone.

Sabo looked around the corner and cursed and Ace went running down the hall. "Bring it on you bastards! I'll kick all of your asses!"

Sabo sighed. 'This could work I'll use Ace as a distraction and sneak in and grab Lu before leaving, Ace is strong he should be able to handle himself.' Sabo nodded and made his way further into the prison sticking to the shadows.

Ace ran down a random direction. "Oi Fire fist! Wait stop help me out don't you remember me?"

Ace skidded to a stop and looked around. He grinned when he noticed the red nose pirate. "Oh Buggy! What are you doing here?"

The freckled teen made his way over to the pirate. "That's not important say how about you let me out of here?" Ace shrugged and lit his hand on fire. He slammed a flamed fist into the bars and they fell easily to the ground.

Buggy grinned. "Amazing now lets get out of here!" Buggy turned to run for the doors but Ace grabbed him by the shirt.

The raven shook his head. "You don't want to go out there, a wars ragging on right now best bet is to stick with me now how do I get down to the lowest level? I'm looking for my kid brother."

Buggy's eyes bulged in shock. "What! Are you kidding me? Right when I thought I could finally be free!"

Ace got bored of dealing with the clown. 'Whatever I'll just find it on my own, where the hell did Sabo go?'

-(Break)-

Sabo looked at the red colored area. 'Wow this is brutal even for pirates everything is a blade, how do I get threw this?'

The blonde sighed scratching his head. Ace would be fine he can easily just walk through it. "Guess I could try haki I don't know how well it will work though."

Sabo close his eyes concentrating on his feet. He grinned stepping on the bladed grass. The co-commander wasted no time and quickly started running. "Oi Sabo wait up!"

Ace was running easily through the blades with a big nosed clown flying beside him. "Where the hell have you been idiot? Just taking off like that!"

Ace grinned sheepishly. "Sorry I kind of lost my cool for a minute there, anyways we need to jump down this giant hole thing and it will take us to level two."

Sabo nodded and picked up the phone when it started ringing. "Hey Marco what's up?"

The phoenix sighed over the line. "We've run into some trouble so it's going to take us a little while longer to get there do you have any idea how red hair is doing, yoi."

"No me and Ace are in the prison now, we're heading to level two but it doesn't seem like any marines have got here yet but it won't be long before they do I have to go now before we get caught." Sabo didn't wait for an answer before hanging up.

Sabo looked down at the black hole and sighed. "Well let's go we don't have all day our little brother needs us." Ace nodded and the two quickly jumped into the black hole.

-(Break)-

Marco felt his eye twitch when Sabo hung up on him. "Damn brats I'll make sure they get cleaning duty for hanging up on me, yoi."

Thatch snickered at the blonde. "So Marco how should we handle Kaido?" Both commanders looked at their fellow yonko who was blocking their path.

Whitebeard stood. "Marco I want you, Thatch, and Izo to go ahead and back up the red haired brat the rest of us will take care of Kaido and be there as soon as we can."

Marco nodded and changed into his half phoenix form. He used his talons to latch onto the two commanders. "Make sure to finish him quickly pops, yoi!"

Marco shot into the air leaving the moby behind. "Marco how long do you think it will take you to get the impel down?"

The phoenix looked down to the geisha. "With two passengers probably a little under an hour I just hope we can make it in time to help, yoi."

The two commanders nodded agreeing with their brother, they wouldn't just sit back while someone else saved their youngest, they were Whitebeard pirates and they protected one of their own!

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer.


	33. Chapter 31

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Luffy raised his head when he heard the door to the elevator opening. His eyes held a spark of fear when he saw the warden and Sadi. Luffy wanted to scoot away from the bar but he was chained so heavily he couldn't move.

The warden stopped in front of his cell glaring down at him. "Well little brat it seems your execution time has just been moved forward, we're leaving now."

Luffy's eyes widened in shock. He wasn't afraid to die what he was most scared of was dying alone. It may sound selfish but he could die happily if his family was there even if it was by the hands of the marines.

The raven-haired boy jerked away from the guards. "No! Pops and my brothers haven't come yet! They can't move up the execution I don't want to die without my family!"

Luffy could hear many of the pirates laughing and throwing insults at him but he couldn't care less, the only thing that mattered to him was his family and they weren't there!

The guards jerked him up roughly leaving his hands cuffed behind his back. Megallen looked down at the boy. "Face it brat they've abandoned you, no one is coming to save you."

Luffy shook his head tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He wasn't weak by any means but he's always been with his brothers, they always save him. 'Ace, Sabo where are you?'

-(Break)-

Sabo cursed kicking one of the weird ass animals away from him. 'This is endless! If I have to keep fighting these animals, I'll never make it to Lu in time.'

The blonde looked around, he needed a way to fight off all these animals in one go. Sabo jumped out of the way of a flaming fist. He shot a glare at his hot-headed brother.

Ace grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I wasn't really looking." Sabo shook his head turning his attention back to the area around him.

The blonde's eyes widened when he got an amazing idea. He turned to his brother. "Oi Ace break down all the cells! Release the prisoners."

Ace looked utterly confused but nodded, Sabo was smart he knew what he was doing and Ace trusted him completely.

The raven ran over busting down the bars, the prisoners inside looked terrified. "Well what are you waiting for? Are you just going to spend the rest of your lives cowering in a cell, get up and fight for your freedom!"

Ace's words seemed to have sparked something in the prisoners because they stood shouting. They ran out of the cells running towards the giant animals. Ace grinned before running around opening more cells.

Sabo smirked noticing the animals were starting to target the other inmates. He turned running over to Ace. "Come on Ace that's good enough."

Ace nodded following behind his brother. "So why did you want me to let all those guys out?"

Sabo chuckled a glint in his eyes. "Because animals naturally flock to the bigger amount of prey. With all those inmates, the animals will be more focused on them allowing us to slip right through into level three."

Ace stared at his brother in shock. He shivered his brother cold be downright evil at times. "That's cold man, ice cold."

Sabo shrugged. He sighed stopping in the middle of a corridor. Ace looked at him curiously. "Why'd we stop?"

Sabo shook his head almost mad at himself. "We've been going about this the wrong way! We're running around here like chickens with their heads cut off instead of just going straight down!"

Ace eyes widened and he seriously felt like hitting himself. "Your right why run around looking for doors when we can just make our own."

Ace smirked lighting his hand on fire. "FIRE FIST!" He smashed his flamed fist into the ground smashing a giant hole in the floor. Sabo laughed as they fell through the floor landing in a pile of limbs on a sandy floor.

Ace groaned glaring at his blonde brother. "Your heavy get the hell off me!" Sabo smirked putting more weight on Ace's back causing the raven to groan.

Ace pushed up with all his weight throwing Sabo off him causing the blonde to land face first in the sand. Sabo pushed up glaring at his brother spitting sand out of his mouth.

"When we get back on the ship you are so going to pay for that!" Ace smirked sticking his tongue out at the blonde causing Sabo to roll his eyes at his brother's childishness.

They both stood wiping sand off them. Ace looked around at the desert like area they were in, off in the distance he could see cells.

He glanced over to his brother noticing sweat starting to drip off his chin. 'Huh this must be another form of torture, letting the victim die from dehydration.'

Sabo cursed looking around. "I don't think we'll be able to break a hole through this floor, there's way too much sand."

Ace nodded in agreement. "Well let's head over to the cells maybe there's someone there who knows how to get out of here."

Sabo followed behind his freckled brother slightly jealous of his fire abilities. 'Stupid flame brain, I'm dying over here and he acts like it's perfect weather.'

-(Break)-

Shanks punched a low marine knocking the poor fool out. He sighed looking over all the ships. He noticed a ship that was still docked near the door. 'They must be planning on moving Lu to marineford during all the confusion.'

The red haired yonko cursed. More marines were coming. He felt like he took out one marine and two more popped up. Shanks sighed kicking three marines away from him, he needed to do something about that boat.

Shanks looked around for Yasopp. "Oi Yasopp can you do something about that boat?" The sniper looked to where his captain was pointing and smirked.

He nodded loading a giant gun. He aimed at the boat grinning. "Let's see you try and take our boy without a boat!"

A giant explosion rocked the waters causing the fighting to stop momentarily. The marines looked at the ship in shock. Shanks smirked throwing a thumps up his snipers way. "Good job Yasopp!"

Shanks turned his attention back to the shocked marines, his bloodlust oozing from him. "Well then let's continue." The marines momentarily felt incredibly stupid for messing with these pirates.

-(Break)-

Three cloaked figures stood off to the side watching the red haired pirates fight the marines. The tallest figure turned to the other two. "Hack, Koala I want you two to sneak inside, try and find Luffy and Ivankov if you can."

The smallest one nodded. "Don't worry Dragon-san we'll definitely save your boy! This'll be a piece of cake."

The two quickly took off for impel down. Dragon turned his sights back onto the fight. "Now then I can't let red hair take all the credit, he is my son after all, and what kind of father would I be if I didn't let the world know not to mess with my family."

* * *

Dragons arrived, shit's about to go down!


	34. Chapter 32

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

Shout out to Lizziecats your amazing!

* * *

Luffy jerked back trying to break free from the marines pulling him towards the elevator. "Let go of me! I won't go until my brothers get here! Let go!"

The guard cursed punching Luffy in the head. "Stop struggling you little brat! Just accept the fact you've been abandoned! No one's coming for you so give up."

Luffy looked back glaring. "Shut the hell up! I know my brothers! They'll be here they won't abandon me!"

Luffy threw his head back slamming into the guards chin. The guard cursed letting for of him. Luffy jerked away turning and running for the stairs. 'I have to get out of here, I can't let them take me!'

The warden sighed throwing his hand out. A jet of poison shaped like a dragon cut Luffy off from the stairs. Luffy turned glaring at Megallen. "Get out of my way swamp ass!"

Megallen growled eye twitching. "You little brat! Stop resisting before I put you to sleep!"

Luffy took a step back watching the guards. He jumped forward barely avoiding being hit by a dart. Looking back Luffy saw more guards coming from behind. 'Damn it! Ace, Sabo where are you?'

Taking the chance while Luffy was distracted. Sadi used her whip catching the boy by surprise. Luffy cried out when he was jerked forward his wounds scraping against the ground.

Sadi licked her lips grinning. "Now, now Lu-chan be a good boy and come quietly stop causing so much trouble for everyone."

Luffy couldn't move his legs and his hands were still cuffed behind his back. He struggled uselessly against the bindings. Sadi continued to drag him behind her as the group made their way to the elevator.

-(Break)-

Sabo stopped running pulling out his transponder snail. Furrowing his brow he held the phone up to his ear. "This is Sabo what's going on? Why are you calling again?"

Jozu's voice is was floated over the device. "Sabo we just got a call from red hair he said the marines are up to something, that they might be moving Luffy sooner than we thought because of all the chaos."

Sabo cursed clenching his fists pissed. "If that's the case then they're probably already on their way back up to the front door."

Ace looked at his brother confused. "What going on? Come on talk me Sabo what's Jozu saying?"

The blonde waved his older brother off trying to listen to what Jozu was saying. "We also sent Marco, Izo, and Thatch on ahead to help out the red haired pirates."

Sabo nodded. "Alright then me and Ace are heading back up, be careful and hurry and get here."

The blonde hung up before he could hear the others response and turned to his brother. "We need to go back up, they're already moving Lu we need to cut them off at the front."

Ace nodded looking tense and ready. "If that's the case then coat your body in haki and I can shoot us up threw the hole instead of running around looking for stairs we may never find."

Sabo nodded turning and the two headed back for the whole in the ceiling. "We can't let them take Lu to marineford, we need to end this fight here!"

The freckled teen nodded seriously. "Don't worry we will get our brother back no matter what."

-(Break)-

Shanks cursed cutting down another marine. "This is bad reinforcments are coming and those boys still aren't out of there."

Ben stood back to back with his captain smoking. "There's no way we can take care of all these marines by ourselves, captain we have to do something now or we'll be overwhelmed."

Shanks grit his teeth, he didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. 'Damn it anchor, you really know how to attract trouble.'

One of the marine ships caught fire, the ship erupting into blue flames. A loud screech filled the air bringing all the marines and pirates attention to the sky. A giant blue and gold phoenix had it's wings spread threateningly.

Shanks chuckled grinning. "Well he sure is right on time, that overgrown turkey."

Marco transformed into his half form over the marines. "No need to worry red hair, the whitebeard pirates are here to take back one of their own, yoi."

Shanks shook his head. "Big words coming from someone who was late, besides it's only you and two other commanders." Shanks stuck his tongue out at the blonde.

Marco growled feeling his eye twitch in annoyance. "Shut up red hair! Now where are my boys, yoi?"

Shanks chuckled but his eyes widened when a giant fist of magma made it's way towards his ship. "Shit everyone jump ship!"

A giant gust of wind flung the fist off track into one of the marine vessels besides the red force. A figure in a cloak stood at the front of the ship facing off with Akainu.

Akainu snarled practically boiling. "Dragon! Why have you come to interfere with this matter? That boy will be executed why get involved?"

The hood fell down revealing who stood before them. The leader of the revolutionaries. "It's only right for a father to protect their son isn't it?"

Everyone screamed in shock. Marco, Thatch, and Izo were all shocked to hear the news as well. Akainu clenched his fists. "There are two devils with demon blood in them that must be executed, neither fire fist Ace or Straw hat Luffy will be leaving here alive!"

Dragon chuckled pulling his cloak off. "We'll see about that red dog, you'll have to fight with me first."

Shanks smirked holding off three different marines. "Well would you look at that, seems like my little anchor has some pretty big names protecting him."

-(Break)-

Whitebeard clashed with Kaido throwing him back. "Why are you getting in my way Kaido?"

The giant of a man laughed charging at the old captain. "Because I won't let you have your happiness, I'm sure it'd kill you if you couldn't save one of your sons, besides one of my connection asked me for a favor."

Whitebeard glared spinning his bisento and slamming it into the ground. "I don't have the time to be sitting here listening to you throw a tantrum, I'll end this quickly and go save my son!"

-(Break)-

Luffy heard the elevator stop and open. There was a lot of noise outside and his dark eyes looked over to the door. 'It sounds like…fighting.'


	35. Chapter 33

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Marco landed on the red force cancelling out his phoenix form. He let his eyes scan the fighting area. There was a steady stream of marine vessels making their way towards them, but currently in terms of power there was only one real threat.

The blonde commander looked over watching the stand off between revolutionary leader Dragon and marine admiral Akainu. 'So Dragon will be dealing with Akainu, Shanks can handle the lower level marines, I already sent Thatch and Izo into the prison to help Sabo and Ace.'

Marco's thinking got cut off when a beam of light shot at him. He flipped jumping out of the way and flying up into the air.

Kizaru another marine admiral stood in front of him. "Hmm oh you managed to dodge that phoenix?"

The first division commander smirked facing the admiral. "If you really want to hurt me then you should try harder, admiral yoi."

A beam of light shot at him again and Marco dodged easily. Kizaru appeared behind him and raised his foot to kick the blonde. Marco went full phoenix and shot into the air quicker than expected.

Kizaru watched him narrowing his eyes slightly. "Oh you sure are scary Mr. First division commander." Marco spun around in air before facing him.

He didn't waste any time before diving at the man. Kizaru stayed in place looking almost smug. At the last second Marco went into his half form and coated his feet in haki. He swung his leg out hitting Kizaru right in the chest taking the man by surprise.

Kizaru crashed into a marine vessel. Marco looked down at him. "Did you really think I wouldn't know how to use haki? I'm the right hand to Whitebeard and first division commander unless you want to die you better get serious, yoi!"

-(Break)-

Ace and Sabo finally made it back to the hole in the ceiling. Sabo coated himself in haki before wrapping his arms around Ace. "Alright go Ace!"

The freckled teen didn't need to be told twice. He burst into flames shooting up into the air flying through the hole quickly. Ace gave a determined yell before him and Sabo flew through the hole on the first floor right in front of Luffy and the guards.

The guard's eyes all widened in shock. Luffy finally let himself cry freely. He sobbed seeing Ace and Sabo.

Ace smirked landing firm on his feet. He raised his fists ready to fight. "Jeesh Lu you always were such a crybaby."

Sabo smiled warmly at the younger boy. "Don't worry Lu me and Ace are here to save you and the old man is on his way too, we would never abandon you."

The younger raven couldn't stop crying, his brothers were really there, they had come for him like he knew they would. "Ace! Sabo!"

A dragon of poison shot at the two boys but Sabo saw it coming. He slammed his hands into the ground letting a giant wall of darkness surround him and Ace. He lowered it glaring at the warden. "Ace this man he's mine, you go get Luffy I'll deal with him."

Ace nodded, he may have wanted to fight the warden but he knew that look in his brother's eyes. The blonde wanted revenge for what these people had done to Luffy and he would get it.

Ace made his way over to the group around Luffy. He stepped back when a whip snapped in front of him. "Not so fast big brother-kun we can't let you just take little Lu-chan."

Ace noticed the way Luffy shivered in fear and disgust at the woman and narrowed his eyes. He was going to roast her but he was beat to it when a bullet whizzed past the woman cutting her cheek.

She looked over enraged. Izo stood by the door smoke coming from one of his guns. He smirked glaring at the woman. "How about you play with me instead?"

Sadi was pissed at being cut so she made her way towards the geisha. Thatch quickly intercepted the assistant warden and the two started fighting. That left Ace with just the small fry.

The freckled teen smirked raising his fist. "Unless you want to be fried I'd move!" The guards all shouted jumping away from Luffy.

Luffy cheered wiggling around. His legs were still tied up so he couldn't really run to his brother. Ace chuckled at the smaller raven. "Stop struggling so much I'll come get you out now don't worry Lu."

Ace went to take a step forward but couldn't move his legs. He looked down confused and his eyes widened in shock. His feet were frozen to the ground. "You made it far boy but this is the end."

The raven didn't have a chance to do anything before he felt a hand on his shoulder and his whole body froze over. Luffy stared horrified at his brother's frozen form. "No! ACE!"

His scream caught the others attention and they all looked over. Sabo felt fear shoot down is spin. "Ace!" He turned his back on is fight trying to run towards his two defenseless brothers but was cut off by a poison dragon.

Aokiji looked down at the tied-up boy. "You know he's not dead yet, but if he doesn't get dethawed soon he will die, or if he breaks."

Luffy screamed throwing himself at the admiral. "No! Don't you dare touch Ace! Get away from him!"

Aokiji sighed looking tired. "Don't worry he'll die soon anyways my only job is to transport you to marineford where you'll be executed."

The tanned admiral started reaching for Luffy but was stopped when a loud explosion went off behind him. Ace stood there panting slightly glaring at the admiral. "Don't you dare touch my little brother you bastard!"

Luffy looked so relieved he had tears in his eyes. "Ace!" The older raven threw a punch at the man but Aokiji easily held up an ice wall in front of him, the two powers cancelling each other out.

Aokiji sighed turning away from Luffy. "You three guards grab the boy and take him to the ship we'll hold off the others."

The lower rank marines nodded picking Luffy up and moving to take him away. Ace and Sabo both tried to go after them but were blocked off. They glared at their opponents.

Aokiji looked at Ace tiredly. "If you want to get to the boy then you'll have to defeat me first, if you can."

Ace cursed his shitty luck and lit his hands on fire he charged at Aokiji. 'I can't afford to waste time here I need to beat him and fast, Luffy just wait for me!'

* * *

I have a question for you readers, after this arc should I end this story or keep going? Let me know what you think your opinions matter to me! Thanks to all who are still reading this story!


	36. Chapter 34

I don't own One Piece but I do own this plot! Thank you for reading and please read the end note!

* * *

Luffy struggled against the marines holding him. He threw all his weight back trying to get the marines to let him go. One of them cursed punching him on the back of the head. "Stop struggling you damn little shit!"

The young raven growled glaring at them. "I won't stop! My family has come for me and I won't be taken by no shitty marines! Let me go!"

They finally made it out of the prison and Luffy was rendered mostly silent as he stared in shock at the all-out war going on. Many marine ships were steadily sailing in and Luffy could see Shanks red force and even Marco was fighting.

Luffy couldn't believe that even Shanks had come to save him. He felt tears welling up in his eyes but fought to keep them down. Now wasn't the time for him to sit around acting like a cry baby. His friends and family were fighting to free him so he'd fight with everything he had as well.

Luffy restarted his struggles with new strength. Even though the sea stone was sucking his energy he still would fight as hard as he could for his family and his nakama!

-(break)

-With Whitebeard-

Whitebeard raised his bisento blocking a punch from Kaido. The force of the hit made wind gush around them but neither budged an inch. Both refused to show weakness to the other.

Around the two fights were going on with the Whitebeard pirates and the Kaido pirates. Whitebeard glared eyes glinting in rage. "Why have you come to stop us brat?"

Kaido chuckled raising his fist and slamming it down. Whitebeard moved around the fist using his bisento he cut into Kaidos arm causing the man to pull back. "Because of a favor from an ally."

Whitebeard narrowed his eyes at the giant of a man. "You'd wage war on me because someone asked you to? Whatever it doesn't matter I won't sit around playing with you brat I'll end this quickly."

Whitebeard raised his fists veins popping on his arms as he prepared to use his fruit ability. Whitebeard slammed his hands down and Kaido raised his arms to block the powerful shock wave coming towards him.

Kaido grunted pushing against the earthquake fruits power. Whitebeard took the chance and lunged at him slamming his fist into Kaido's stomach making the supposed invincible man cough flying back away from the Moby Dick.

Whitebeard stood tall and called out to his children. "We won't spend time fighting them all the navigators get to the navigation room and find us the quickest way away from here we need to save Luffy, he is our first priority!"

All the crew members cheered loudly. Nami was determined to save Luffy so she rushed after the other navigators so she could help as much as possible.

Zoro stood at the front of the ship his three swords out ready to defend them from any kind of frontal attack if necessary.

Chopper was running around helping the nurses and doctors to heal all the members that were wounded and Robin was helping as much as she could. All the straw-hat division was worried about their captain.

Whitebeard stood in the middle of the Moby face grim and determined it was time for them to join the fight in saving their youngest from the marine dogs.

-(break)-

Ace cursed loudly as another of his attacks were cancelled out. Fire and ice just didn't mix well together so all this battle was, was a battle of stamina.

The freckled teen looked around cautiously while still keeping his eye on the admiral. He noticed Sabo seemed to be having the same issue as him, and his attacks were really sticking. "Sabo!"

The blonde glanced to him to let him know he was listening. "Switch?" Sabo grinned suddenly and nodded before the two quickly jumped back a couple feet until they were back to back.

The warden and Aokiji were confused and that worked perfectly for Ace and Sabo. The two teens smirked before turning making Ace face the warden and Sabo face Aokiji.

Sabo twirled his pipe smiling pleasantly. "Hello Admiral-san after thinking it through me and Ace have decided to switch enemies so I'll be your opponent from now on."

Aokiji looked him over. He didn't know much about the blonde just that he was a co-commander and he was an ex noble besides that Aokiji didn't know anything about the blonde.

Sabo didn't wait around for Aokiji to do something. He rushed forward coating his pipe in haki and swung. Aokiji brought his arm up to block the attack coating some haki onto his arm.

Sabo reached forward his glove off and grabbed Aokiji by the shoulder. The admiral's eyes went wide and Sabo took his chance bringing his pipe up and slamming it into Aokiji's head hard.

The blonde ex noble released his hold on the admiral smiling his noble smile. "Well then I'll be on my way."

Sabo turned heading for the door so he could go after Luffy. The blonde winced in pain as a hand of ice landed on his shoulder freezing his shoulder. Sabo jerked back away from the hand.

Wincing the blonde glanced at his shoulder and wanted to hit himself in the head, he knew better than to underestimate his opponents.

Aokiji had blood dripping down his face but was standing there like nothing was wrong. Sabo switched his pipe to his only available hand now and glared. "Looks like that wasn't enough to take you down I hope you can forgive me for underestimating you."

Aokiji didn't deem it worthy of a reply, instead he formed a sword of ice and charged at the blonde. Sabo sighed readying his pipe. 'Sorry Lu seems like it's going to take me a little bit longer.'

-(Break)-

Izo jumped back avoiding the whip and shooting at the crazy S&M jailer lady. He aimed hitting the woman in the leg. Sadi screamed falling to her knee's as she held her bleeding leg.

The geisha smirked blowing away the smoke from his gun. Sadi growled shooting her whip out at Izo it wrapped around his leg and one of the weird animal things kicked him making him roll.

Izo coughed before pulling himself up and taking aim. He shot at the fruit users using sea stone bullets. One lodged itself into one of the beasts and it fell to the ground dead tired and unable to move.

The geisha stood tall and glared at the woman who hurt his youngest brother he would deal with this woman and he'd make sure she felt every second of it.

* * *

Hello lovely readers! I wanted people to know that I've made a schedule for myself for updates on all my stories so from now on this story will be updated every Thursday I will try my hardest to stick with this because I feel like a big asshat because I go so long in between my updates and I know how frustrating it can be so good news for all I will be updating on Thursdays Thank you all who have stuck with this story even though it's probably been frustrating at times it means a lot :)


	37. Chapter 35

I do not own One piece but I do own part of this plot!  
I'm sorry for not updating last week, I suck I know it! But I at least updated today! Sorry if the fights seem a little rushed but I suck at fight scenes and tried my best! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll try harder to update when I say I'm going to update!

* * *

Sabo and Aokiji stood facing each other both silent as they waited for the other to attack. Aokiji held his hand out ice shards flying at Sabo. The blonde threw both hands out. "Black hole!"

The ice got sucked into the black hole and Sabo turned opening the black hole and let the ice shard hit the marines trying to come through the door.

Aokiji ran at him while his back was turned and raised his ice sword. Sabo blocked just barely but couldn't block the punch that landed on his stomach.

Sabo screamed in pain, it felt like the pain was double what it should normally be. He panted holding his stomach as he watched Aokiji with sharp eyes. He wouldn't let the admiral get any more hits like that.

Sabo stood and then the two clashed with their weapons pushing with all their strength. Sabo coated his foot in haki and kicked Aokiji in the leg which caused the admiral to fall to one knee and gave Sabo the leverage in the fight.

Not wanting to let the blonde get another good hit Aokiji placed his hand on the floor coating it in ice. Sabo's eyes widened as he fell back hitting is head on the ground.

Blue eyes narrowed in anger, getting really fed up with this fight. He didn't have time to sit there playing around with an admiral!

Sabo stood coating his hands and feet in haki. "I'm sorry Admiral-san but I've decided that I've played long enough it's time to end this fight."

Aokiji raised an eyebrow getting ready for whatever the blonde threw at him. "I won't be going down so easy boy."

Sabo smirked nodding and took off heading for Aokiji. He raised his pipe and they clashed. Over and over they clashed using brute force. They both got good hits in on the other.

Sabo panted wiping blood away from his eye. He smirked seeing his plan has worked perfectly. 'Looks like it's time to end this.'

The blonde ran at Aokiji again but the admiral's eyes widened when Sabo dropped to the ground sliding right through his legs. Sabo turned and held his hand out as he fell into a black hole.

Aokiji grunted as his body flew towards the blonde. There was no way for him to stop himself and he fell right back into the black hole. Sabo pulled himself out and waved to the admiral as he was sucked up by the darkness.

Sabo turned fixing his suit. "Now that that's done it's time for me to go and save my adorable little brother." With that said the blonde took off for the door.

-(Break)-

Ace saw how Sabo took care on the admiral and whistled. "Damn that fruit of his sure did give him a power boost." He jumped out of the way of a poison dragon and turned his attention back to his opponent.

Ace ducked and rolled as another dragon tried to hit him. "There's no way you'll make it out of here alive, I am a poison human and if your touched by my poison it will mean certain death!"

The freckled teen rolled his eyes, this warden over estimated himself. "Hah sucks for you because I'm immune to most poisons! When I was younger I was poisoned by some gas guy who came through our town since then no poison has affected me."

The warden's eyes narrowed and he turned a dark crimson red as his whole body became poison. Ace looked at him amazed. "Damn that is one cool fruit."

Ace raised his fists and punched the warden caught fire instantly and he screamed as he tried to put himself out. Ace rolled his eyes. "Honestly even I know poisons are highly flammable."

The raven grunted and was flung back. He flew hitting a cell hard as a poisoned arm hit him in the stomach. Ace flinched at the burning pain in his stomach.

Ace was shocked, he was a logia and immune to poison so it shouldn't hurt as much as it does.

The freckled teen grunted as his body felt like it was becoming heavy. His eyes blurred slightly and Ace cursed. "Damn it this is bad."

Ace could see the warden putting the flames out and knew he needed to get up and moving before he wound up dead. Ace struggled to move but his body just kept getting heavier.

The raven jerked upright when he felt a piercing pain in his sides. He opened his eyes as he shouted. "Heehaw!"

Ace felt his body losing the weird heavy feeling and his eyes became clear again. He smirked flexing his arms. "Damn I feel good, what the hell was that?"

He looked over to the man or was it a woman? He didn't know back they had a big head and blue hair. The man/woman grinned and winked at Ace. "That vas a hormone injection fire-boy."

Ace shivered taking a small step away from the weirdo. "Uh thanks for the help, well I need to go now so I guess see ya later!"

Ace turned running from the okama he had a warden to spit roast and a little brother to save, he didn't have time to deal with some weird prisoner with a giant head.

The freckled teen stood in front of the warden who had burn marks all over his body. The warden's eyes widened in shock. "how are you still standing!? The red poison should have finished you off!"

Ace smirked lighting his hand on fire. "I'm not that easy to kill Warden, besides I can't let myself die this easily I have a helpless idiotic little brother who is waiting for me to save him, that said let's end this."

The warden glared turning back to him and the two attacked. The warden with poison covering his hands and Ace with fire surrounding his body. They both punched hitting the other right in the face, hard.

Both men started to fall back but Ace tensed his body and forced himself to stay up. He panted spitting the blood out of his mouth as he watched the warden fall to the ground passed out. "Heh too easy."


	38. Chapter 36

Read the authors note at the end!

* * *

Ace and Sabo met at the doors as they both rushed to leave the prison. The walked out into a battlefield on water. Marines and pirate's a like were fighting all around them.

The two brothers looked around desperately for their younger sibling. "Ace! Sabo!" They turned and saw Luffy on a marine vessel that was pulling away from the shore.

The brothers cursed rushing towards the ship. They jumped back as wind and lava cut right in front of them. Dragon and Akainu stood in front of them both panting and bloody.

Dragon threw his arms out and the wind cut Akainu across the chest making him grunt. "None of you will be leaving here alive! You all are a stain on this world and I will kill you all here and now."

Ace jumped back from a punch aimed at his stomach. Dragon stepped in front of the two. "You both need to save Luffy, if you can't I have a backup plan in place, you all won't like it though and it's set to go into effect in ten minutes."

The blonde brother looked worried. "What is this plan?"

Dragon glanced back at the two brothers behind him but still kept his attention mainly on the marine. "One of my revolutionaries, Kuma will come and send everyone to different areas with his devil fruit, it will get everyone out of here and save Luffy."

Ace cursed not liking the plan at all, he didn't want to ever be separated from his brothers, but this was the backup plan if they couldn't save Lu.

-(Break)-

Luffy looked around himself fearfully, the marine fleet admiral stood behind him, two men with long swords, a giant bear man, and his shitty gramps.

Garp kept his face stone set, his grandsons had made their choice, they chose to become pirates there was nothing he could do to stop this execution. He would stick with his job.

Sengoku looked out at the fighting pirates and marines, it was honestly sad how badly they were being beat, there was only one yonko crew and a few of Whitebeards brats but they were going through his marines like they were nothing more than ants.

The fleet admiral sighed tired of this whole big war, he took absolutely no pleasure in executing a young child but this was his job and he had no choice but to uphold justice.

Sengoku turned to the two executioners and nodded. "Get into position, we will end this useless fighting now and maybe minimize some of the death."

The executioners nodded and walked up to either side of Luffy. The camera snails turned to them and turned on. "People of the world, today we will bring justice with the execution of Monkey D Luffy, son of revolutionary Dragon, adopted son of Whitebeard, and captain of the Strawhat pirates!"

The fighting stalled all around as everyone looked over in horror, their little ball of sunshine, Luffy one of the happiest people alive had giant swords over his neck, seconds away from dying.

Marco let out a loud cry in phoenix form and went to dive down to the group but was cut off by Kizaru who kicked him back. "Seems like this will be over soon."

Marco gave another sharp cry and then dived at Kizru, he would be damned if he let one of his boys die! Not today not if he could help it!

-(Break)-

Ace and Sabo could feel their adrenaline rushing through them with the sight of their little brother about to be executed. 'It can't happen! Not like this! We can't lose him now! Not Luffy, please not Luffy!'

They threw punches and kicks as they tore their way through the groups of marines, trying their hardest to get to their little brother.

They saw Sengoku nod his head and they could feel a rush going through them they couldn't lose Luffy. Sabo's blue eyes widened in fear. "Don't do it!"

Ace felt the rush go through him and clenched is fists and screamed. "Don't you fucking dare!"

The executioners went to swing down with their swords Luffy closed his eyes and let and big smile take over his face. "Sorry."

Ace and Sabo both closed their eyes as they felt the rushing feeling push out of their bodies. "LUFFY!"

Everything was silent as power rushed over the waters. Then just like that lower level marines under vice admiral started to drop like flies, out dead. The executioners both fell over out cold.

Sengoku was in shock, how was it possible that Whitebeard had not only Marco, but two other commanders that could use conquerors haki. The Whitebeard pirate screw in a few years' time would probably come to be stronger than the marines could ever hope to be.

Luffy opened his eyes when nothing happened, and he laughed happily. "Shihihihi! I'm still alive!"

The pirates all cheered happily when Luffy wasn't executed, they redoubled their efforts to get to him, but everything went to hell in the next moments.

Kuma the giant bear man appeared behind Luffy and seemed to tap him, Luffy disappeared the next moment. Everyone looked on with shock at what just happened.

Ace let out a shout of rage and went to go attack but Kuma appeared behind him as well and then Ace was gone too.

Marco dived at the giant bear crying in outrage as his family disappeared before his very eyes and just like the other two Marco disappeared with a loud pop.

Sengoku was in shock for a few minutes before he screamed. "Kuma! Stop this what do you think you're doing?"

Sabo fell to his knees in despair, his brothers were just gone, in a matter of seconds they just disappeared right before his very eyes and he did nothing! Just stood there and now he doesn't know what happened to them.

Kuma walked up to him and looked down at him. "Don't worry, they'll be fine." With that he placed his hand on Sabos shoulder and the blonde was knocked out as he disappeared with a pop.

* * *

Well everyone, sorry to say this is the end for now! I will be making a sequel in about a month I want to make about ten chapters for the next story. It will be called ASL Separated. It will cover everyone trying to get back together again. Thank you all for staying with me throughout this story, I love you all, you've been the best!


	39. Sequel

I have finally started the sequel! It's called ASL Separated it's rates T and the genre's are Family and Adventure. Sorry it took so long!


End file.
